After Sunrise
by mikey magee
Summary: Ezra only wanted to explore the old Lothal Temple. He didn't know it would send him back in time to Corusant, when the Jedi order was strong, and he certainly didn't know he'd be making friends with a young Padawan named Caleb Dume. How will he manage to get back home without screwing everything up?
1. Chapter 1

One of the things Ezra hated most (besides Zeb's refusal to use deodorant) was the constant harping Kanan always had when it came to meditation. It was usually the same routine. Kanan would direct Ezra back to the bunk he shared with Zeb, and order him to meditate for half an hour. Most of the time Ezra just closed the door and played with his light saber. Pretending to slash through Inquisitors, and shoot at Storm Troopers. But after Kanan had returned from his secret mission, that he still refused to talk about, no matter how many times anyone asked, the main topic for training was always Ezra's focus (or lack thereof).

"You're not focusing Ezra," Kanan said.

And even worse, Kanan had now taken it as his personal mission to make sure Ezra was meditating properly, so from now on, all practices were taken in Kanan's quarters rather than Ezra's. Great.

Ezra tried not to stare at the multiple bandages that stuck to Kanan's body, in fact, he seemed to be made up of more bandage than flesh. And in the soft candle lit shadow of Kanan's quarters, he almost looked like something from the world of the dead.

"So…" Ezra began, "Is there a reason we've just been focusing on breathing? I mean, I'm pretty sure the Inquistor isn't going to care about how well I fill my lungs. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd be more concerned with the opposite."

Kanan's eyes merely glazed over. "Over the past couple of days it's dawned on me that you need a lot more work in the concentration area." He rubbed his chin and grin, "And who knows, this might come in handy one day. Might keep your face looking as pretty as it does now."

And that was the other thing, Kanan kept hinting at something. Like there was some kind of joke that only he was in on. It drove Ezra nuts…but he didn't really want to ask. When Kanan came back, his body was torn in four different places, and his tunic was stained red. Kanan was terrified and tired and starving and…spent.

"Are we done yet?" Ezra asked. "We've been at this for an hour."

Kanan just stood back and watched, "The more you complain, the longer the meditation will be. Just focus on your breathing and concentrate."

Ezra zipped his lips and tried to focus. His feet barred into his backside, and the scented candles around him were beginning to make his nose numb. However, he could still feel. Feel Kanan's eyes on the back of his neck, and lately, it felt like Kanan was pained by the simple act of staring Ezra. After practices, when Ezra was beat and still too tired to make it to the ship, he would feel Kanan's stare, and the pain that melted from the man's face. At night, when Zeb's snoring wasn't drowning through Ezra's dreams, he could sense Kanan in the other room. His mind a jumble, and his heart tattered and ripped like his tunic.

"So…was it something I did?" Ezra asked.

"This isn't a punishment kid, I'm just trying to make sure you stay alive."

But that wasn't the whole truth, Ezra could sense that much. It was almost like Kanan was trying to make up for something. A mistake, or a poor plan perhaps? Granted, Kanan's plans did have a habit of going astray, but whose didn't? It wasn't anything to get upset over.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today, don't you?" Kanan said as he tapped Ezra on the shoulder.

Ezra nearly jumped from his meditation position. "Sounds good to me." He stretched, and walked to the door.

"But we'll pick it up again tomorrow, same time. Got it?"

Ezra merely wove his hand, "You got it master."

Ezra reveled in the chance to stretch his legs for a while. He had been on the Ghost for so long, he was beginning to lose touch with his home planet. Being sick for the past week was one thing, but being sick, and then having your training doubled only made things worse.

Still, the sky was clear and, and the sun was warm. Perhaps a little walk would help clear his head. Hera had parked the Ghost far from Ezra's old neighborhood. In fact, Ezra had only seen this part of Lothal once, and it was during the time he and Kanan went to see Jedi Temple. Something Ezra couldn't even fathom was on Lothal. A back water planet like this? Home to a Jedi temple? It sometimes made Ezra think about what else Lothal was hiding. But that could wait for another day.

Ezra wandered through the desert, allowing himself to be pulled by idle curiosity. His eyes lingered over strange rock formations, and his boots dug themselves into every sand dune they came across. He dug his hands in weeds, chased after Loth-Rats, threw stones into the air and watched them fall back down.

And then, Ezra looked up and realized he had wandered far from the Ghost. Too far. So far, in fact, that he was nowhere near it, and had no idea where it was.

"Whoops."

Kanan was going to kill him, and if Ezra thought Kanan was hard on his "focus" issues now, he'd be worse than Emperor Palpatine when he found out Ezra had gotten lost thanks to his idle mind.

"Okay," Ezra told himself, "Just relax. You've gotten out of worse scrapes than just getting lost." He wandered on, perhaps he'd get lucky find his way back, and if worse came to worse he could simple radio Zeb for a little assistance. Sure, Zeb would never shut up about it, and he'd probably blackmail him for the next week…but it was still better than Kanan finding out. All things considered, it was a good plan.

Walking ahead, Ezra came across a rock formation, tall and sturdy. Moss grew on its side and the air seemed to swirl around it like a star cluster. Ezra could feel the Force pull him towards it…ragged and warm. This was the place where the Temple was hidden, that much Ezra remembered.

Ezra walked forward and placed his hands against cold stone.

 _Listen to its story…._

Ezra closed his eyes and felt the world slow to hum. Sand swirled. The sun blazed from above. And Ezra heard it whisper. "It…it wants to admit me. To…show me something important."

Ezra stepped back and shrugged. "Well…far be it for me to ignore the voice of a rock, right?"

He held his hand out and felt the world fill him with its substance. Cool and warm, light and dense. The Force was many things, and Ezra had much to learn, but at the very least, he knew how to gain entrance to a greater world. Something Kanan showed him how to do.

The rock parted, the ground shook, and the temple rose into the air like a starship. If Ezra didn't know any better, it was almost like it was glad to see him.

"Miss me?"

He slowly walked inside, careful to keep his focus as tight as possible. He didn't want this thing to fall on him like it had last time.

The temple hadn't changed at all. Still the same dead figures lining the walls. The bones of old masters whose padawans never came back. He recognized the floor the Kanan had sat on, awaiting for his return, and he stopped in front of the large stone door that led to his great trial. Ezra never told Kanan what happened in during the test, and Kanan never asked. Keeping secrets seemed to be one of the things they were both good at. Kanan never really told him much about his past. Ezra didn't even really know what Kanan's master's name was. Only that she was tough, and didn't take nonsense lightly.

As he walked up to the door, Ezra couldn't shake the feeling that there was something important that needed to be done here. But, what was it? It was times like these that Ezra wished the Force was a little less cryptic, and a little more black and white. Was this another test?

The door slowly rose, and Ezra felt himself step back. What was it now? During his last trip here, he was forced to face some of the worst experiences of his life. Fear. Doubt. Loss. All alone. He wasn't sure he could face that again.

But deep inside him, came a small whisper. _Worry not Padawan. Go forward._

Ezra stepped forward, his boots leaving a trail of dirt where he stood, and the door slowly closed behind him.

"Well, guess there's no going back now."

He continued walking and the more he moved, the more at ease he felt. There was no lingering presence here. No dark undercurrent that made Ezra's skin tingle. Just a soft acceptance that placed him at ease. But the Temple wouldn't just admit him for no reason. There had to be something it wanted.

He walked on…and then, ever so slightly, he felt a quick change in the air. A disturbance that gave him pause. It felt like someone had jolted him from the inside.

"What was that?" Ezra didn't have the chance to ponder it because before he knew it, the floor fell from under him. What once was solid stone had given way to air. Sturdy replaced with unreliable uncertainty. Ezra fell deep into the catacombs. Down. Down. Down…down darkness gave way to light…

* * *

"Hello?"

An Ezra heard a voice.

"Hey, kid? Are you alright?"

A soft voice. Young and unsure of itself.

Ezra's slid open to welcome the sunlight. The wind kissed his brow, and his body lay flat against a grassy surface. Above him, was the face of a...kid? Well, more like a teenager. No older than Ezra probably. His ears pointed at their ends, and his lips were pressed into a thin curve. A small braid fell from his hair, and his eyes looked like they held a million questions. He wore a brown robe that hid his figure, and to his side Ezra could see the hilt of a light saber. This kid was a Jedi? No, a padawan most likely. But, wasn't Ezra the only Padawan left? Either that, or Kanan had been training others behind his back. There were more around Jedi? How was that possible? Ezra eased himself up, only feel this kids hands against his chest.

"Woah, careful there" He said. "You're safe."

"Where am I?" Ezra asked. He had never seen this part of Lothal. Desert was replaced with soft grass and sweet foliage.

"You are on Corusant," he said.

 _Corusant?_ Granted, Ezra was still new to galactic travel, but he did know Corusant was so far from Lothal that most people didn't even believe they were a part of the same galaxy. It took starships light years to get there. _How the force did I get on Corusant?_

"You alright?" the kid ask as he gently helped Ezra to his feet, "What exactly were you doing here In the old abandoned temple?" he asked.

"T-temple?" Ezra looked behind him to see the Temple, standing tall and proud before him. That wasn't the Lothal Temple. _Oh no. No. No. No._

The kid cocked his head, and opened his mouth, about to ask another question, but he closed it and thought.

"Perhaps we could continue this inside? There's another Temple in the center of the city…we could go there." he suggested. Slowly grabbed his hand and ushered him across the field. "My name's Caleb Dume," he said. "And yours would be…?"

Ezra opened his mouth to speak…but closed it again. Something inside of him told him he could trust this guy. But, living on the streets for so long had also taught him that a little caution could save your life.

"Dev Morgan," Ezra said.

He didn't know what was going on, how he got here, and how he was going to get back, but hopefully it would begin to make sense soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This was Corusant? As Caleb and Ezra walked, they passed more buildings and more beings than Ezra had seen in his whole life. There were flying vehicles that zoomed overhead, and merchants selling Droid parts that Ezra had never heard of. The city was as beautiful as one of Sabine's paintings.

There was one thing Ezra could say for sure though. Caleb asked a lot of questions.

"Where are you from again?"

"What's that weapon attached to your belt?"

"Cool jumpsuit, does everyone from your planet dress that way?"

"How did you get here, and what were you doing in that temple anyway?"

"Are you a padawan?"

Frankly, Ezra didn't really know where to begin. The questions came so quickly, one after the other that they began to jumble in Ezra's mind. But there was one constant. Ezra could sense, deep deep inside, that Caleb had some kind of Force sensitivity. At first, he just believed Caleb's clothes to be some kind of bizarre fashion statement. Bringing back the clothes of the dead for a new trend. But…his questions, and his open frankness about the Jedi way of life…he had to be a real Padawan. So, why hadn't Ezra heard of him before?

"Yeah," Ezra said, "I'm a Padawan." Ezra felt a little nervous admitting that out in the open, and he looked around to see if anyone had heard. He must have looked like a nervous fool.

"Who's your master?" Caleb asked, "Is it someone from the Temple because, no offense, my master would have a heart attack if I dressed like that." He gestured to Ezra's dingy jumpsuit and scuffed shoes.

"They get the job done," Ezra said, "And my master? His name is Kanan Jarrus." Ezra felt a surge of pride storm through his chest. He had never told another person (let alone a another Padawan) about his Master, but saying it out loud made him feel connected to Kanan. Was that how all Padawans felt?

"I've never heard of him," Caleb said.

"Yeah well, he's not from around here."

Caleb cocked his eyebrow, "So, he's on Lothal then? That's strange, I didn't know there were Jedi that far out in the galaxy." He shrugged and pulled his robes tighter, "But I guess the Clone Wars stretch the Jedi all across the galaxy."

 _Wait…what did he just say?_

"The clone wars?" Ezra asked. That wasn't possible. The clone wars ended years ago, and in their place rose the Empire. Not a day went by that some Storm Trooper, or old vet talked about it, the droids, or the traitorous Jedi that were stamped out. Ezra never really paid much attention to it. Back then he didn't need a history lesson, he needed food and safety.

"Yeah," Caleb said, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I mean, you must have hit your head pretty hard."

"No, it's just…" Ezra racked his brain to think of an excuse, "The clone wars were never too big a deal on Lothal…it's almost like they never even exist. And my master tends to keep my mind off of war, and on meditation. He's been a real stickler about that recently."

Caleb nearly jumped at that comment, "Ugh, I know! My master's been harping on that a lot too. But I still want to get on the front lines," Caleb's eyes began to sparkle. "Fighting Separatists, and making the galaxy safer." He punched the air as he walked. "Nothing could be better than that."

Ezra had finally made up his mind…this Caleb guy was weird. Who the Force would be happy about going into a battle zone?

"Oh," Caleb stopped short, "We're here."

The temple stood before, stretching so far into the sky Ezra couldn't even see the top. Jedi Knights, and Padawans roamed in and out as if it were no big deal. Ezra had never seen so many light saber hilts in one place. He must have looked impressed, because Caleb clasped onto his shoulder and whispered, "I take it this is your first time at a temple?"

It was…and at the same time, it wasn't.

"Come on, we'll find my Master. She'll know what to do."

They walked forward, passing people as they went. Ezra looked around in wonderment, the place was just as huge on the inside at it was on the outside. The largest thing Ezra had seen since joining his crew was the inside of the Ghost, this place was big enough to house a hundred Ghosts, and then some. The hallways seemed to move on forever. There were twists and turns and doors for light years.

But Ezra couldn't enjoy it for too long, as he and Caleb walked past, others began to stare. Ezra rolled his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. He must of stuck out like a Loth-rat in a field of Storm Troopers. Everyone else wore crisp robes and he looked like he had just rolled out of the desert…he kind of did actually. And from the younger Padawans who passed by, there was the slight snickering. Granted, Ezra didn't look his best, but there was no reason to laugh at him.

Ezra turned to face Caleb, and realized that his face was as red as a Sith lord's light saber. And it hit him. They weren't laughing at Ezra, they were pointing and whispering about Caleb.

"Hey Caleb," someone said as they walked passed, "Try not to ask too many questions this time in class okay?" And then more laughter.

Caleb crouched his shoulders inward, as if he were trying to hide from their words.

 _Force_ , Ezra thought, _if this is how Padawans acted towards one another then I'm glad I'm the only one left._ Sure, Caleb asked a lot of questions, but there was no reason to make fun of him for it.

Ezra clasped Caleb's shoulder, "Just ignore them," Ezra said. "You know, my master askes a lot of questions sometimes too. It's a great asset to have, it keeps your strategies full proof."

"I-it doesn't really get to me," Caleb said. "I'm used to it." Caleb let loose a small smile, "But thanks Dev."

The two came up to, what Ezra thought, were the dorm rooms. Inside was a bed roll, and one sack of clothing that hadn't been unpacked. Was this how Jedi lived? There weren't even any posters or paintings on the wall.

Caleb pointed to the bedroll, "Look, I've got a class I've got to take, and my master's in a meeting. Just wait here for me, and when we come back, I'll introduce you to her and we can get all this sorted out. Okay?"

Ezra nodded. He didn't really have a choice in the matter. But he could take this opportunity to compose himself. Gather his thoughts and come up with some sort of plan. That was the least he could do.

"Great, I'll be back." Caleb nodded and disappeared behind the door, leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts. He hadn't realized it until now, but Ezra's heart was beating wildly. Going into the Lothal temple, being sent here, meeting some kid who asked questions by the thousands, seeing a Corusant, passing Jedi by the hundreds…and the Clone Wars? The Clone Wars had been over for years…or maybe they weren't?

Ezra crossed his legs and cleared his mind. This was probably the first time he elected to meditate rather than be told to.

"Okay, just relax…"

If there was one thing Kanan had taught him, it was that the Force is a strong thing that moves in any direction it wants. It guides and it educates. Everything is a lesson, and every action has a purpose. If, and this was a huge if, Ezra was in the past…then why would he be sent here? To this point? Was this another test? Was it all an illusion? No…it couldn't be. If it were, Ezra wouldn't have sensed so much Force presence from every person he passed. Could the Force really create an illusion so vivid?

Karabast, it was times like this he wished Kanan was here. Even if he didn't know everything, having someone to turn to was a comfort. Now, Ezra was on his own.

He cleared his mind again. Took a deep breath and centered himself.

Hopefully, he could come up with something that made sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb Dume was having a strange morning. When he awoke he didn't expect Master Depa Billaba to send him to the old abandoned temple. She had told him that he needed to "Practice his meditation." Apparently his focus had been lacking the past couple of weeks.

"I know you have questions…that seems to be the way your mind works, but in order to be a Jedi you must learn how to ease your mind of its worry."

Lately, Caleb had felt that his questions yielded more frustration than answers, but he couldn't help himself. It was even getting to the point where some Masters would pretend they didn't see his hand raised. That would always get a slight chuckle from the rest of the class.

But he didn't expect to meet Dev Morgan. It was almost like the guy appeared out of nowhere. Caleb had never seen someone dressed so…differently. An orange jumpsuit that looked older than the both of them together. And his weapon, why would someone so young have a blaster like that? And if he was a Padawan (and he had to be, Caleb could sense the Force flowing through him) why didn't he have his light saber yet? And what kind of a master would deny their students the traditional Jedi robes? They were a symbol of honor…Caleb simply didn't get it.

He followed the other students as they flooded the classroom. It was just a standard lecture, led by Obi-Wan, one of the many generals who were on leave from the Clone Wars. Caleb envied him, Master Skywalker, and all the Padawans who got the opportunity to fight. Who wouldn't want to fight against Count Dooku, and keep the Republic safe? To Caleb, that was like a dream come true.

"Settle down class," Master Obi-Wan said. "Let us begin today's lecture."

But back to the new guy…Dev. Why hadn't he heard of the Clone Wars? Everyone knew of them? Was Lothal so far out of the Galaxy that they were untouched by it? And why would a Jedi master and his padawan be stationed out there so far away from the rest?

Dev made Caleb question things…more so than normal. It wasn't unusual to see someone lying on the grass. It was a sunny day in Corusant, and enjoying it was a normal pass time. But there was something different about Dev Morgan. Something so powerful it made Caleb push forward and tap his shoulder. Just to make sure he was alright. Compassion is important for a Jedi. If this guy needed help, Caleb would be the guy to give it to him.

But in their short walk to the Temple, Caleb slowly became more and more interested in who this guy was. Granted, he never could turn away from a mystery, but with Dev it was more than that. It was something deeper.

"Padawan Dume?"

Caleb's eyes snapped from the ground and onto the eyes of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And the rest of the class (and even some of the other Masters, sitting in on the lecture) were staring directly at him. "Y-Yes Master," Caleb stammered, "What is it?"

Obi-Wan cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Is anything the matter, son?"

Caleb looked around, staring blankly at the strange eyes that were now fixated on him.

"N-no," he said.

"Are you sure," Obi-Wan pushed, "Because it seems like you have a million questions buzzing in your skull, but I haven't heard a word out of you all lecture."

A thousand questions buzzing in his skull? Well, that wasn't exactly wrong.

"Perhaps there's something about the lecture you're not quite understanding? Please, let me ease your mind. What is your question?"

Caleb shook his head, "I-it's nothing master. Really."

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, sighed and then returned to the lecture.

Caleb breathed a sigh of relief. He did have questions, but they weren't something that Obi-Wan could answer. And even still, he didn't feel much like telling anyone about Dev until he was certain of matters himself. Until then, he would simply keep Dev hidden, perhaps allow him to borrow some robes so he wouldn't look so out of place.

"Thank you class, you are dismissed."

The class rose and began to walk out of the hallway. Caleb pulled his robe tighter and followed suit.

"Caleb?" Came Master Obi-Wan's voice, "Could you hold back a bit?"

Caleb paused. Great, now there was more? "Yes Master?"

Obi-Wan walked up to Caleb and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright? You seemed out of sorts today. And it certainly isn't like you to hold back a question."

 _Wasn't that the truth…_

"It's nothing," Caleb lied. At his core, he wanted to tell Master Obi-Wan everything…but whenever opened his mouth to speak, he felt a force stop him. Pulling him back from the edge like a string. He couldn't shake the feeling that the more people who knew about Dev, the worse things would be for him.

"If there's something the matter you can always come to me. Or Master Billaba."

Caleb knew that. That was one of the few things he did not have to question. But he did know when not to ask (sort of), and when it came to Dev…he didn't really know what he wanted. Deep down, Caleb knew that if he told any of the masters about his new friend and his sudden appearance he might be taken away, and Caleb didn't want that. He felt a strong urge to protect Dev from…well, everything. And having Billaba, and Obi-Wan, and the others getting in the way might place Dev in more danger. He didn't want to take that risk.

"Don't worry Master, I am fine." Caleb turned and walked away.

Lying to his Masters was something Caleb hated…but he couldn't find any other option. Master Billaba wouldn't be out of her meeting until later, so he had some more time to think something up.

Caleb nodded his head, and scurried out the door. He had to get away from Master Ob-Wan. He had to calm down, and most importantly, he had to come up with a plan.

Yes, he was having a strange morning indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra had been hurled through time. It was the only thing that made sense. Hera used to tell him stories about the Clone Wars, how her uncle fought in many battles with the Jedi. Whenever Ezra asked Kanan, he would never get an answer, just a wistful look and a small grunt.

Ezra rose from his meditation pose and looked around the dorm room. If he were to walk around like this, in his jumpsuit, it might lead to questions (more questions than even Caleb could ask) that Ezra might not want to answer. Kanan always told him that the future could change with a single action, well, if that were true and Ezra was in the past, he might screw up both the Jedi past, and his future all in one stupid blunder.

If he wanted to make sure everything stayed the same, he would have to blend in a little better. No one would notice him if he were just an everyday looking Padawan, right? And if he could blend in, then he might be able to get a little more intel about this time, and maybe even find a way to get home. It was worth a shot at least.

He rummaged through the closet, bags, and drawers and pulled out a wrinkled white tunic that flopped onto the floor. It had to be the lightest material he had ever felt. He slipped off his jumpsuit and placed the tunic over him. He then wrapped himself in an old brown robe. Everything he now wore was slightly bigger than he was. At any moment, it felt like it would slip off and leave him bare. But, it allowed him to blend, and that was what was important. He took his light saber and hid it in his robe…you could never be too careful right?

Caleb had told him to wait…but he couldn't just wait around for answers. On Lothal, that would get you dead. He pulled his robe around tighter, hiding his queasy stomach and shaky keens, and headed through the door.

This place had to have a library. What kind of a Temple didn't have a library to house datapads and information? Ezra wandered through hallway, after hallway, passing Jedi and Padawan alike. There were even some people dressed in long skirts that scratched across the floor. They must have been Senators, Ezra guessed. He didn't want to admit it, but Ezra was completely lost.

He glanced to his left, and then to his right, but every hall looked exactly like the one he had just passed. How exactly did people get around in this place?

"You seem troubled, youngling," came a calm voice.

Ezra nearly jumped out of his robes, but he quickly turned his head and squashed his feelings of unease. Trained Jedi could pick up on someone's emotional signals, and the last thing Ezra needed was some strangers figuring out he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Uh…yeah." Ezra looked up to find a man, tall in stature and deep in voice, standing in front of him. His face was hidden by a beard that stretched all throughout his cheek and chin. "I-I was trying to find the library," Ezra said.

"Ahh," the man said, "It'll be two doors down to your left," the man pointed in the direction Ezra was going and smiled. "But, I sense something else is the matter." He leaned down, right in Ezra's eye level. "I don't believe I've seen you around before young one."

Ezra took a deep breath, "I…uh, I'm new. Just kind a…dropped in."

 _That was terrible. Clearly I've been hanging around Zeb too long._

Ezra's stomach began to turn as the man looked him over. Seasoned eyes glancing back and forth between to wrinkled tunic and the too large robe. Could this guy hear Ezra's heart pounding in his throat? Or see how Ezra's eyes glanced from one corner of the wall to the next? Karabast, he really needed to get a better Sobacc face.

"Is that so?" the man asked.

Ezra nodded his head. He really needed to get out of here.

"Where are you visiting us from?"

Ezra looked up into the man's eyes, they were as green as Sabine's forest paintings, "Lothal. It's quite a ways from here."

"Ahh…well, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is always good to see Padawans from all sectors here." Obi Wan clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, "If you need any more assistance don't hesitate to ask…um…"

"Dev," Ezra said, "Dev Morgan."

"Right," Obi-Wan said before turning, "Padawan Dev. Well, I shall leave you to your studies now." And with that, he walked away…and then he paused.

Nice, Ezra had pulled it off. Sort of. Perhaps Jedi weren't as emotionally savvy as he had once thought.

"Oh, and Padawan?" Obi-Wan called back, pausing for the briefest of moments, "There is no need to be so terrified; this is a temple, not a battle field. No one's going to slice your arm off."

Then again…maybe they were.

Either way, Ezra hurried down to the library, hopefully there'd be something for him to use. Hera always said that gaining knowledge on your surroundings was the best way to formulate a plan, well…Ezra hoped she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no." Caleb returned to his room to find it empty. There was no Dev. Could he have been taken away? No, who would want some random Padawan? And even still, who would be dumb enough to try and attack a Padawan learner in their own temple? Caleb glanced down to the floor, and saw Dev's old beaten jumpsuit.

Dev must have changed clothes, well, at least they had had that going for them. Now, Dev wouldn't look so out of place. Caleb walked over to the old jump suit and stuffed in the closet. The less people saw it the better. Now…where to find Dev?

Caleb back tracked, out the door and into the hall. The place was filled with students, lecturers, masters, and whoever else decided to stop by for the day. Sometimes living at the Temple could be inconvenient, especially when you're looking for something. With all the activity, and people around it was a minor miracle to even be able to find the exit. This was going to take a while.

"Dev," Caleb said, "You better not have gotten into any trouble."

Caleb nearly ran down the hallways, looking into every open door, and behind every corner. Granted, the place was big, but it's not like it was as large as a city or anything. There were only so many placed Dev could have wandered off to…

"Padawan Dume," came a calm and controlled voice from down the hall. Caleb turned and laid eyes on Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Oh no…_

"Hell Master," Caleb said, trying not to inch away. As much as he respected Obi-Wan Kenobi as a teacher and a mentor, he didn't have time. Dev Morgan could be Force knew where doing Force knew what.

"Tell me youngling, what are you looking for?" Obi-Wan asked.

Caleb took a step back, and clasped his hands behind him. "What do you mean? I'm not looking for anything." Caleb lied. He had been doing that a lot today, it seemed.

"Really? Because from what I and other could see, you've been walking down every hallway in a frantic stupor. I can't say that kind of behavior is typical of you."

Caleb stepped back, trying to distance himself even further. "Master, it's nothing. I've just been…thinking."

"I see," Obi-Wan said. He approached Caleb, and gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come, let us walk together. I have words for your ears."

 _Great…_

"Of course Master," Caleb said.

The two walked down the hallway, passing Padawans and Masters as they went. Caleb glanced at every passing body, hoping to find Dev lurking somewhere beyond his sight.

"Master Billaba told me she sent you out to the old temple to meditate this morning," Obi-Wan said.

Caleb snapped from his search onto Master Obi-Wan's voice, "Yes, she did. She told me I needed to practice clearing my mind." Caleb shrugged his shoulders a little. "She told me I needed to learn not to ask questions."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well, it seems you have learned that lesson well. But, I don't think your master meant for you to stop questioning completely."

Caleb glanced around the hall's corners, and stole a few glimpses of hooded figures as they walked passed. Still no Dev. "Right Master."

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "Caleb. I can sense your anxiousness. Whatever…or whoever…it is you're searching for, perhaps I could help."

Caleb's heart began to work harder than an old Droid's circuits. "W-what are you talking about master?"

"Honestly boy, you're jumpier than that new Padwan I saw this morning."

"N-new Padawan?" Caleb asked, his mind snapping towards Master Obi-wan's words. There was a new Padawan walking the grounds?

"Why yes," he said, "The boy told me he was from Lothal and-"

"W-where was he headed Master?" Caleb said, too eager to keep his words in his mouth until Obi-Wan had finished.

"He wanted to find the library." Obi-wan folded his arms over his chest, and pulled his mouth into a tight, one-sided grin. "Do you know this new boy?"

Caleb prayed that his face wasn't as red as he felt it was. "I-it's just…" Caleb wanted to offer some kind of explanation, an excuse, something…but his mouth wouldn't obey his mind. "Excuse me master. I must make my way to the library now." Caleb nodded slightly, and scurried away as quickly as he could.

* * *

The library, Ezra realized, was huge…much like everything else here. It was nice of that guy to tell Ezra the way to the library, and it was even nicer of the librarian to point him in the right direction towards the info he needed.

"Time travel?" she asked him. The librarian was old (but that seemed to be the stereotype). She rose from behind her desk and led the way to different theories on the subject. "Now everything we have here is simply theoretical," she told him, "But you are more than welcome to them."

Ezra thanked her, grabbed as many datapads as he could and began his research. It was amazing. There were plenty of datapads on time travel, and theories on how it worked. Some scholars it had something to do with bacteria (which made no sense to Ezra) and others thought it was the Temples themselves that acted as some kind of beacon.

But the one constant in all of Ezra's research was the phrase, "The will of the Force." If something happens, it is because the Force willed it to happen. But, why exactly had the Force made him come here? To this time? And on Corusant no less? Was he supposed to stop something? Was he supposed to learn something?

"Karabast," Ezra said. He came here to find answers and all had now were more questions.

"Dev?" someone whispered.

Ezra paid them no mind.

"Dev?" they whispered again.

But Ezra did not notice until-

"Dev," Caleb slapped his hand against Ezra's shoulder. The boy nearly jumped out of his seat and onto the floor.

"C-Caleb?" Ezra said. A few datapads spilled onto the floor, and Ezra hurried to pick them up before anyone noticed. That's right, his name here was Dev Morgan. He had to get used to that.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked, "I-I've been looking through the entire Temple for you and-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on there," Ezra began, "I just thought I'd do a little research. Try and understand what's going on here."

Without thinking, Caleb grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled him to this feet. "We gotta get you outta here. Who knows what might happen if-"

"Caleb, relax," Ezra said, shaking himself loose from Caleb's grip. Caleb almost worried more than Ezra's actual master…almost. This was a stark change from the Caleb Ezra had met earlier. Now, the boy's demeanor had shifted from eased to stress. Ezra could sense it. "No one recognized me, and there was barely anyone in the hallway as I left."

Caleb looked around and lowered his voice, far softer than what was required for the library. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?"

Ezra shrugged, "What do you mean? I thought the library was a public pl-"

"No," Caleb interrupted, "I mean here. In this place. This temple…this city. Y-you're not supposed to be here, right?" If there was one thing Master Billaba had taught Caleb, it was the trust the Force. It could enlighten all questions and give answers that no one would have asked for. Dev Morgan…wasn't meant to occupy this space. From the second Caleb sensed him, he felt odd and protective.

Ezra took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. I'm not. It's a long story…one I'm not entirely sure about…but-"

"Look, we can talk back in my room." The pair headed out the door and into the hallway, "We just need to keep a low profile get out of sight."

They navigated their way through hallway after hallway, dodging other students and teachers. They reached Caleb's room and slowly walked inside…only to be greeted by a sight that sent fear raging through Caleb's veins.

"Hello Padawans." Master Obi-Wan was sitting on top of Caleb's bed, his legs crossed and a small cup of tea in his hands. "Padawan Caleb, I'm so glad you found your friend." Obi-Wan smiled and gently placed his tea down. "Now…how about you two tell me what's going on."


	6. Chapter 6

"M-Master Kenobi," Caleb stammered. He glanced from wall to wall, and his eyes settled on the window. Perhaps he could jump through it and run to Tatooine? No…Mandalore would be a better bet. "What are you doing here?"

Kenobi stood from his seat and gently smiled, "Come now boys, do you think I can't tell when something is the afoot? I trained Anakin after all. Now, how about you two sit down and explain what's been happening."

Caleb stepped back a little, his hand over Dev's chest, as if trying to keep him from venturing too close. "There's nothing happening, Master."

"Well, perhaps we could discuss this with Master Billaba? Or mayb-"

"No master," Caleb said, "I-it's just that…" Caleb wracked his brain trying to think of an excuse, something that would satisfy Kenobi, and keep Dev out of any larger trouble.

"It's just that Caleb here was worried about me, that's all," Ezra stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I-I mean, I'm new here and I don't really know anything about this place, and C-Caleb here was gracious enough to show me around and help me get…uh…settled."

Kenobi cocked his head, and crossed his arms. "Oh…and that brings me to another question. What exactly are you doing here, anyway? You're clearly old enough to have a Master…" Kenobi looked around the room, not sure how to phrase his next question, "Where is he, or she?"

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but Caleb jumped in before any words could form.

"Dev's master sent him here from Lothal for special training. And, like you say master, it is the role of the Temple to teach all." Caleb felt a small well of pride filling up inside him. It was lucky he took such good notes in class.

"Right," Kenobi said, his hand stroking his chin. "And…who exactly is…Dev's Master?"

"Master Kanan Jarrus," Caleb said, "He is stationed on Lothal. Perhaps that's why he has sent his Padawan here, to get him acclimated to the proper Jedi way." Caleb jabbed his shoulder into Ezra's side.

"Oh yes," Ezra said, "Absolutely."

Master Obi-Wan stroked his beard and paused. "Hmmm…" he clasped his hands on both boys shoulder, "Well then, if it is as you say then we must have Dev introduced to the rest of the Temple. I'm quite sure the other Padawans would love to make your acquaintance. Don't you agree Caleb?"

Without thinking, Caleb stepped in front of Ezra, "Well, Master, Dev here is rather shy-"

"Oh yes," Ezra said, "Very shy."

"And meeting new people might be a little much at the moment. Right now, I-I'm just trying to get him settled in. B-but as soon as he feels comfortable enough, I'll see to it that this guy," Caleb took his arm and wrapped Ezra's around neck, pulling him into a friendly headlock, "Gets as many new friends as possible."

Both boys smiled, and tried to ignore the shaking in the pits of their stomachs.

Obi-Wan glanced back at his tea, and levitated it to his hand. "Okay then. That'll be all." He stepped towards the door, "For now. Dinner will be served shortly, I expect to see you two present."

And with that, he left with no further questioning.

"I think we fooled him," Ezra said as he pulled himself out of Caleb's headlock.

"You don't fool Master Kenobi, believe me." Caleb went over to the closets to make sure Ezra's things were still in place. Granted, Master Kenobi was above searching through students' things, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"But…he did mention dinner, right?" Ezra asked, "That does sound good."

Caleb just rolled his eyes, "Can you focus? We don't really have time for any of that. If I know Master Kenobi, he's already en route to Master Billaba, and she won't be as easy on us as he was. I know that for a fact."

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Ezra asked.

"We get our story straight. You're visiting from Lothal, I'm helping you out, end of." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck, he was still jittery, and the thought of his master giving him the third degree only made things worse. "Listen Dev, I know you're not supposed to be here…I can sense it."

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but Caleb merely lifted his hand to silence him, "And I know there's something going on with you that you can't speak of. Right?"

Ezra wanted to think of a lie, come up with something clever, but he just couldn't. He couldn't let Caleb know too much about him, or where he was from, it could jeopardize the whole future. The Ghost crew might cease to exist, and even Ezra's existence in this time might lead to consequences for Caleb.

"Yeah," Ezra said, "The less you know the better."

"Which means," Caleb said, "That if any of the masters gain wind of you, we could both be in big trouble. So, the best thing to do is to stick to our story, and try and plan our next step. Alright?"

Ezra nodded his head. "Right."

"Okay, dinner is in the main dining hall. I'll take you there."

Caleb reached into the closet and pulled out another robe, smaller, and with a cut that was closer to the chest. "This robe'll fit you better. You'll look less bizarre during dinner." He tossed it to Ezra and walked out the door. "Come on, I'll take you to the dining hall, and we can plan our next step."

"W-wait a sec," Ezra said, running through the door frame to catch up with Caleb, "Not that I don't appreciate it…but why exactly are you helping me?"

It was a fair question. Caleb never stuck his neck out this far even for his friends, let alone a stranger he had just met that day. But, something told him he needed to keep Dev safe.

"I dunno," Caleb shrugged, "I like you."

Ezra knew it was more than that. There was something between them. Kanan always told him that the Force worked strangely, it brought people together for purposes that were never really explained. Perhaps this was why Ezra was brought here? Who could say for certain? For now, he was just glad someone was on his side.

* * *

Ezra had never seen so many people in one place. The walls were lined with portraits of great warriors. Padawans, Masters, and workers alike floated through the halls as if they were walking on air. This dining hall was a huge change from the Ghost's cramp kitchen quarters. Sometimes, when the whole crew was shoved in at once, it was hard to even pick up a spoon. But here, there was room to spare.

"Wow," Ezra said.

"Don't get too distracted." Caleb herded his friend over to the far table, right by the window. Caleb often sat there to be alone with his thoughts. It's not that he was unpopular, but there were times he just wanted to be alone and contemplate. This was one of those times. "Some of the Masters, including Master Kenobi, are here, and we don't want to look too suspicious.

 _Right_ , Ezra thought, _because looking like we just escaped from a prison is the perfect way to be discreet._

"Caleb," Ezra said, slapping him on his back, "You worry too much. I'm sure everything is fine." Caleb was beginning to sound more and more like Kanan with every tense minute.

"No, you worry too less. Have you even stopped to consider how we're gonna get you back to where you belong? What if something happens to you? What if-"

"Okay stop," Ezra said as the two reached the table and sat down. "You need to relax. We both know the Force brought me here for a reason, right? Well, we'll just find that reason, and that'll be the end of it." Ezra leaned back into his chair. Granted, he was pretty worried about never seeing his family again. And no doubt Kanan and the others were going insane trying to locate him, but worrying about that now wouldn't do him any good. He needed to stay calm and think clearly. Wasn't that what Kanan was always telling him?

"And what exactly makes you think there's a purpose to your sudden arrival?" Caleb asked.

"My research. There have been documentation about The Force doing this sort of thing and-"

"You mean that time travel stuff you were looking at?"

Ezra felt his tongue snap back into his throat. It was one thing for Caleb to believe he was from some other star system. That was at least believable. But trying to convince someone that he had come from the future was a completely different matter. Caleb was the only ally Ezra had here, and he couldn't jeopardize that with some time-travel story.

"What I mean is," Ezra said, "Uh…teleportation. You know, instant travel over long stretches of space. From my research, there has been documentation of such occurrences and-

"Okay," Caleb said, interrupting, "First of all, hearsay and rumors are not documentation. And second, even if there were something the Force wanted you to do here, what exactly makes you think you'll just be whisked back to wherever you're from once you do it?"

Ezra just shrugged, "I dunno, I guess we'll just have to have a little faith, won't we?" A sly grin graced Ezra's face. No sense in worrying, and if something worse was coming over the horizon, the two would deal with it then. "So, what's next?"

"I guess we go back to the library afterwards and try and find out why the Force sent you here. Perhaps it has something to do with the Temple…or Corusant…or" Caleb's eyes lit up, "Maybe it has something to do with the war!"

"The war?" Ezra seriously doubted the Force would send him all the way to the past for something about the Clone Wars. It didn't seem very…ominous enough.

"Yeah, maybe there are some strategic outposts on Lothal we could use…or maybe minerals for our ships' systems…or-"

"Okay slow down," Ezra said, "I highly doubt that's what's going on. Maybe we're interpreting the events incorrectly. I-I mean, it wouldn't be the first time I've been completely wrong about something." Ezra could still remember his visions about Senator Trayvis…the betrayal still stung.

"Well, do you have a better idea Dev?"

"Yeah, we wait and see. Maybe I'm just here to learn? You said it yourself, perhaps I'm just here to get more acclimated in the Jedi way. We don't really have temples on Lothal."

Ezra shrugged, and Caleb pouted. They weren't really getting anywhere with this debate.

"In any case, let's just relax for now," Ezra said, "I'm starved, and I can tell you're pretty hungry too…and don't try to deny it."

Caleb had to admit, it had been a long day, and food did sound nice. Perhaps they could discuss more of these matters tomorrow? At least then, they'd be well rested.


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb awoke the next day, his mind still throbbing with unanswered problems. Dev wasn't supposed to be here. That much he knew. And Master Kenobi was already suspicious of them both, and one wrong move could create a disaster bigger than last week's senate meeting.

He sat up and glanced over to Dev, the boy was still sound asleep on the spare cot. Caleb had never seen the kid so at ease before. Master Billaba had told him that when a Force user is around a group of force users (a community), they can feel the pulse of the Force in a stronger rhythm then if they were alone. The feeling becomes encompassing, formidable and strong. It was like the difference between playing a note and playing a chord. And Caleb could sense those connections flowing from Dev like pulses from a reactor. Had this really been the first time Dev had been around so many Force users at once? Well, it would make sense. The only other Jedi Dev must have seen on Lothal was his master.

A knock at the door. Caleb turned, rubbed the crust out of his eyes, and stood up. It was early, the sun had barely risen over the cityscape. It couldn't have been training, that didn't start until after breakfast. Could it have been one of Caleb's classmates, coming to borrow his notes?

"Hold on," Caleb said, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake Dev. He rolled the door back, and in an instant he wished he hadn't. "Master Billaba?"

There in the doorway stood Caleb's master, Depa Billaba. She stood with pride and dignity, her hair curled in loops around her ears, and her skin deep and dark like the earth. Her mouth twitched into a smile. "Good Morning Caleb."

Without thinking, Caleb backed away, careful not to glance to his sleeping companion.

"What brings you here so early Master?" he asked. Oh no, it was one thing for Master Kenobi to suspect something, but Master Billaba was a completely different thing. She never let Caleb get away with anything, and if she even suspected something was wrong, she would pounce like a Loth-Cat on the hunt. This was bad…possibly worse than Caleb had ever faced. Even when he tried to lie, she could see through it.

 _Calm down._

He took a deep breath and tried centered himself. It was times like these he wished he was better at controlling his emotions.

"Well," she said without stepping forward, "I wanted to bid you good morning, and meet your new family member."

"M-my what?"

Depa Billaba smiled, and tilted her head. "Master Kenobi tells me you've adopted a little brother." She peered over Caleb's shoulder and glanced at the sleeping figure behind him, "Ahhh. I see he's still asleep."

Caleb shook his head, "You mean Dev? Well…I…it's just that he's new and so shy-"

Master Billaba raised her hand, and Caleb's mouth snapped shut. "You need not explain…for now. He is a visitor, and I appreciate you helping him to get settled. I've also been told that he's here to be properly acclimated in the Jedi way? Is that right?"

Caleb didn't know how to respond…so he simply nodded his head.

"Well then, as long as he is here, your guest shall be under my tutelage as well. When you two have finished breakfast, I expect to see the both of you outside for training." She smiled slightly and turned away.

If this had been anyone else, Yoda, Master Anakin, or Master Luminara, Caleb would have just taken it for what it was. But not with Billaba, she was up to something…and it made Caleb nervous.

* * *

Waking up in a Jedi temple was a much easier affair than it was on the Ghost. There was no wrestling with Zeb to be the first to the bathroom. There was no looking out for Chopper's pranks. Ezra simply woke up, got dressed and followed Caleb to the dining hall.

"All right," Caleb said as the two ate breakfast. "My Master wants to meet you."

Ezra felt his face light up, "Really?"

"Yes…we need to be on guard."

Ezra tilted his head to the side, why would they need to be on guard? Granted, the Jedi Masters here were pretty sharp, but they had a tight alibi, Ezra was just here to observe and learn.

"We already have our story straight," Ezra said, "What's there to worry about?"

Caleb ran his fingers through his hair, "Trust me, there's a lot to worry about."

They finished breakfast, and Caleb led Ezra to the yard, it was long wide. The ground was littered with scorch marks, and the place had the slight smell of blood in the air. This must have been where they trained. There in the far side of the field, stood a cloaked women, tall and proud. Her hands rested at her sides, and her eyes seemed to glow.

"Hello boys," she said, stepping forward.

Caleb bowed slightly, "Hello Master Billaba. This," he said pointing to Ezra, "Is Dev Morgan, visiting the temple from Lothal."

Ezra glanced from Caleb, and to his master. He bowed slightly (and even felt a little stupid in doing so) "H-hello…Master. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She was certainly different from Kanan. Where Kanan was lax, and stood with a cavalier attitude, Billaba stood firm and sincere. Kanan grinned with a deviled essence, a plan always in the back of his skull. Depa Billaba smiled with a warm demureness that made Ezra feel both welcomed and nervous.

"Hello Padawan Dev. It is certainly nice to meet Caleb's new friend." She glanced over to Caleb, and the boy blushed slightly. Depa Billaba had known Caleb, pretty much his whole life, and it wasn't like him to be so nervous over meeting someone new. He was never shy, not about asking questions, or anything else. Clearly, there was something the both of them were trying to hide from her, and she was going to find out. She turned to Ezra and smiled "Do you have a light saber yet?"

Ezra smiled, and reached behind him and pulled out his weapon, it's handle glistened in the morning sun. "Here it is." Ezra couldn't help but feel a surge of pride flowing through him as he presented his light saber. If only they could know of the long hours he spent putting it together. Each piece donated from a member of his family. Even when he was far from them, if he held his saber in his hands, they were still with him.

Depa and Caleb's eyes widened in surprise. "T-this is your light saber?" Caleb asked pointing. That couldn't be a light saber…the hilt was the wrong color, and there was a trigger on the handle. And in the front there was a small muzzle that could release a shot at any moment. It looked like a blaster, not a weapon of refinement.

Ezra saw their confusion and gently took his light saber back, and ignited it.

"W-wow," Caleb said, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"That's a very interesting design," Master Billaba said, "And your Master approved of it?"

"Well," Ezra began, "On Lothal we didn't really have a lot of equipment so I had to use whatever items I had, and…" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck, "Jedi aren't really welcomed on Lothal so I thought it would be best if I disguised my light saber as to keep others from recognizing me."

Both Caleb and Depa turned to each other. Was Lothal really such a lawless place that even Jedi couldn't be openly known?

"Does it actually fire like a blaster?" Caleb asked.

Ezra nodded his head.

"How did you come up with it? Did your master approve of it? What items did you make it out of? How lo-"

"Caleb, please," Master Billaba said. These were all good questions, and even Depa had some of her own as well, but those would have to come at a later time. Now, she needed to focus on training. "How far are you along in your skills?"

"Uh…my master is teaching me Form 3. He really seems to like it a lot." Ezra said.

Depa Billaba smiled, "Show me."

Ezra bowed, and slowly backed away. He readied his weapon, took a deep breath, and centered himself. Just as Kanan had taught him. Most training days with Kanan were often interrupted by a mission, or an emergency. It was rare that Ezra got a full day's training, but when it did happen, he was more than happy to experience it. Kanan always focused on breathing, and stance.

 _Take it easy_ , Ezra could hear him say, _Form 3 is about defense and balance. Attacking too early or too quickly could throw the entire system off balance. Everything happens with time._

Kanan had given him so many things. A new hope. A new family. A new way to view the world. Perhaps there wasn't much to Ezra, but Kanan always saw something more. Instead of seeing what was in front of him, Kanan saw what could be.

"Enough," Billaba said. She glanced down to Caleb, he stood at her side. Her face seemed to contort from amazement to concern. "Dev," she said, "Did Caleb give you any instructions with Form 3 before hand?" she asked.

Ezra shook his head. "No."

"Wow…" she said, "You two really _are_ brothers then."

"Ma'am?" Ezra asked.

"I-it's just, you go through Form 3 the exact same way Caleb does. You even have the same lag on the left side when you shift." She glanced down to Caleb.

"Huh," Ezra said.

"Still, there is a lot you need to work on, and as long as you are with us, I will do what I can." Depa Billaba gently pushed Caleb to stand beside Dev. "Now, we shall begin again. Step by step…follow closely."


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow," Caleb said as he led Ezra through the hallway, "Master Billaba was very impressed. You must have some master, Dev."

Ezra felt his chest glow with pride. He did have a pretty cool Master. The best master actually. All those days of Kanan going over Form 3 with him, and all those hours of learning the different defenses finally had a concrete payoff.

"Well…" Ezra began, "Kanan is a pretty good guy."

The two had finished their training session with Master Billaba, and were now on their way to the lecture hall. Apparently being a Jedi also meant sitting still and learning from a datapad. Kanan never really mentioned this part of Jedi training. He probably didn't have the time, not with the Empire trying to hunt them all down.

Students of all creeds, and species funneled into the hall and took their seats. Ezra and Caleb sat next to each other, and Master Kenobi walked up to the podium.

"Welcome Padawans. Today we shall go over some battles from the front lines. Hopefully, these strategies will help you in your own aspirations."

 _Great_ , Ezra thought, _another long and pointless lecture. Kanan would love this._ Ezra stole a glance at Caleb, and the young boy was already scribbling notes on a sheet of paper, his full attention on the lecture.

Perhaps it wasn't all bad? If anything, he might even be able to learn something and bring it back to the crew. With the way the Empire was wrapping its hands around Lothal, they could use all of the help they could get.

The rest of the crew must have realized Ezra was gone by now. It had been a full day, and Kanan always made it a point to check in with anyone who wasn't back at the Ghost by a certain time. They must have been freaking out. Kanan must have been searching everywhere. Hera must have been signaling on as many frequencies as possible, and Sabine and Zeb must have been tearing through buildings trying to get a clue as to where he was.

Ezra felt guilty. He wished he could contact Kanan somehow, let them all know he was alright, but there was no way he could. Not from so far away, and certainly not in a different time period. He would simply have to wait it out, and hope he got back home soon. If he got back home that is.

"Now here," Master Kenobi said as he pointed to an image overhead, "Is where General Grievous had us cornered…"

And then there was Master Billaba. Not that Ezra wanted to switch Masters…Kanan and he were perfect for each other…but Ezra had to admit, her style of teaching was certainly different than Kanan's. Master Billaba was more patient, and less prone to frustration. When Ezra missed a step, or held his saber with too loose a grip, Master Billaba only smiled warmly, and corrected him. It was…odd. It wasn't something Ezra was used to. He kind of missed Kanan's wrinkled frown, and raised eyebrow.

Ezra glanced over to Caleb, the guy had three full pages of notes now. He looked around to the other students, their eyes fixed on the lesson ahead. Ezra glanced back to Obi-Wan, and tried his best to pay attention.

"And then we traveled to the next star system to set up the counter attack-"

But it was so freaking hard. On the streets, and with the crew, staying seated in one place was a great way to end up in trouble. Things changed in such a quick succession that one second too late would mean the difference between being fed, or going hungry.

Ezra glanced around the corners and rooms. He just couldn't keep still. It was something Kanan had always told him needed work. Perhaps that's why he harped so much on meditation.

"When the Separatists reached us, we already had the plan underway-"

Ezra never really asked about Kanan's time on Corusant. There were things that the man simply didn't want to talk about, and Ezra got that. Kanan never really pressed him for answers about his past (except for that time with the Frynocks), and Ezra responded in kind. His past was his past, and Ezra's was Ezra's.

But still, why wouldn't Kanan want to talk about something as wonderful as the Temple on Corusant? Ezra had only ever seen two temples in his life, and this one was certainly his favorite. Plenty of open space, lots of places to find food, and there weren't any creepy shadows of the Inquisitor trying to kill him. This temple was the best, no question.

"Padawan Dev?"

Maybe Kanan wouldn't mind answering a few questions. Just simple ones, like where his favorite place in the temple was.

"Padawan Dev?"

Or if he had any games he liked to play while living here?

"Padawan Dev?"

Ezra felt a sharp elbow jab him in the rib cage, he turned to Caleb whose eyes were bright and focused.

"Oh," Ezra said. He stood, and faced Master Kenobi, "Y-yes…Master?"

Ezra heard soft giggling pepper through the air.

"I just wanted to confirm that you were alright," Master Kenobi said.

"Oh yeah…I'm great." Ezra tried to shake off his thoughts.

"Really? Because all through this lecture you've been giving off facial expressions that I've only ever seen on Caleb when he has something at the back of his mind. If you have questions, please do not hesitate."

Ezra looked around and shrugged, "Uh…no Master. Everything is fine."

Obi Wan raised his eyebrow slightly, a gesture Ezra was beginning to fear, "Still, you are new to the Temple, and we have a little time left. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Oh no.

"Oh…uh…" Ezra glanced to Caleb, they both could feel the fear radiating off the other, "I-I really shouldn't Master."

"Yeah," Caleb said, "He's so shy and-"

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan said, "We're all family here, and how do you expect to conquer something if you don't give it a go, right? Come on Dev, we're all ears."

Ezra stole one last glance at Caleb, took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself. "Well…I'm from Lothal…and…that's pretty much it. My master sent me here to be...acclimated in the proper Jedi way of life." Ezra shrugged and tried to sit back down.

"Are there any questions for our guest?" Obi-Wan asked before Ezra could get too close to his seat."

And like the sky on Empire Day the entire room lit up.

"What's it like on Lothal?"

"Do you have a light saber?"

"Who's your Master?"

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at that last question. "Yes your Master, Kanan Jarrus, what is he like, exactly?"

"Uh…" Ezra said, he couldn't just outright lie. That was something Jedi could pick up on. So…there was nothing left but to tell the truth…mostly. "Kanan is a great man, and a wonderful master. He's patient, for the most part, and does everything he can to help people."

"And this is your first time at the Temple, right?"

Ezra nodded.

"Right…" Obi-Wan said, "And how long have you known Master Kanan Jarrus?"

"Uh…a few months."

"And when did you begin your Jedi training?" Obi-Wan asked

Ezra clasped his hand on the back of his neck, "Uh…a few months ago."

And the entire room erupted with questions.

"So he's only been training for a few months?"

"B-but, Force sensitives need to start far earlier than that. Master Skywalker began training when he was nine, and even that was too old."

Obi-Wan raised his hands, a sign to quiet his students. "That's enough. That's enough." He turned to Ezra, "And, how exactly did you and your Master meet? It is a little strange for someone as," he paused, "advanced, as you are, to just be starting training now."

Ezra felt the eyes of everyone burrowing into him now. "W-well…" he took a deep breath. This wasn't something he told people…his past was his past after all. But hey, when on Corusant, right? "…I lost my parents at a young age. Thugs, and stuff." He closed his eyes, even in his dreams, Ezra could feel the rough terrain of the Lothal dirt roads, and the ever approaching fear he thought he had out grown. "I lived on the streets, stole for survival…did what I had to do."

He wasn't proud of it. Who would be? But what choice did he have?

"And then Kanan found me…he took me in, and said I was Force sensitive. Apparently I had been using it all my life without ever knowing. He trained me, taught me, and gave me a place to belong."

 _A new family._

"And?" Caleb heard himself asking.

"And he taught me everything I know now. The importance of compassion and balance. Honor, even in the face of destitute. Courage and the importance of learning when to fight and when not to."

Ezra looked around, eyes still on him. All he wanted to do was sit back down.

"My," Obi Wan said, "That's very interesting." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, what was he planning now? "Thank you Dev." He turned to the class, "You are all dismissed."


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb wasted no time in grabbing Ezra's arm and yanking him out of his seat. "We've gotta move," he said. Caleb did his best to blend the two of them into the crowd of exiting students, but Obi-Wan was too fast for them.

"Hold it right there boys," he said. Obi-Wan moved gracefully through the classroom, and in front of the two students. "Now," he said with a smile pointed directly at Ezra, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Ezra shook his head, his heart racing, "No, not at all."

"Wonderful, see, I'm always telling Anakin that the best way to deal with something is with a head on assault…" he rolled his eyes back into his head, "Well, actually, Anakin's always the one telling _me_ that. Still, I bet you're less nervous now, right?"

Ezra nodded.

"And I bet you've probably made a whole room of new friends now, right?"

He nodded again.

Caleb glanced from Ezra to Obi-Wan. Not sure how to separate the two. Obi-Wan was after something, he knew…or at least he suspected. That whole introduction he had Dev do was just a ruse…a clever one. No matter what happened, Caleb couldn't let Dev be alone with-

"Now that you mention it," Obi-Wan said, "You and your Master seem very close. He must be missing you so much on Lothal."

Ezra merely shrugged and smiled, "Naw…Kanan's probably fine. He's got more things to deal with and-"

"Oh nonsense," Obi-Wan interrupted, "There's not a Master alive that doesn't worry over his Padawan. And I take it you haven't contacted him yet, right?"

Ezra shifted his eyes from left to right, "N-no. I haven't."

"Well," Obi-Wan clasped his hand on Ezra's shoulder, "We mustn't keep the poor man in hysterics, now can we? We'll go send a signal and let him know you arrived safe and sound." Obi-Wan smiled, "Come with me"

Caleb approached to speak, but Master Kenobi's gaze merely flickered over the boy's head.

"And don't you worry Caleb, I'll take good care of your brother here, and return him to you safe and sound." And Kenobi, with his new Padawan, exited the room.

 _Oh great_ , Caleb thought. _This won't end well at all._

* * *

"I hear you trained with Depa Billaba today," Kenobi said as he herded Ezra down the corridors. "She tells me you have quite a skill for Form 3."

Ezra thought back to that morning, underneath Master Billaba's careful gaze. "Yeah. She said it was good, but it did need some improvement."

"Ah, everything does my boy," Kenobi said. Master Billaba had mentioned the new Padawan while they passed the hallway. Apparently, Kenobi's quip about Dev's kinship with Caleb had some kind of merit. She had never seen anything so strange, the two boys had the exact same movements in terms of fighting. And it wasn't just with the forms, but with their lightsaber grips, and their footwork. Now, it wasn't uncommon for two Jedi to have similar, if not outright identical, fighting abilities. But that kind of thing was reserved for Masters and Padawans, or students trained by the same teacher. Billaba only had Caleb as a student, and there was no way Dev could have known Caleb beforehand. So what exactly was going on?

Kenobi wanted to meet this Master Kanan Jarrus who, by the way, did not show up in any of the Jedi records.

"Oh," Kenobi said as he glanced down to Ezra's side. "Master Billaba also tells me you have quite the light saber."

Ezra's face turned red at the mention. He knew he had to keep a low profile, but now, that seemed like it was impossible. He wished he had just lied about his saber and asked to borrow one of the Temple's. "Yes." Ezra clutched his robe tighter around him, hoping to hide his weapon.

"May I see, it?"

Reluctantly, Ezra reached into his robe and handed his weapon over. Master Kenobi examined it in his hands, and turned it over more times than Ezra could count.

"This is a very interesting design." A blaster built into a light saber. Why, in the name of the Force, would a Padawan need a blaster built into his light saber? It was strange…it was also brilliant and Kenobi secretly wished he had one just like it…but it was still strange. "Your master approved of this?" Kenobi asked.

Ezra nodded and took back his weapon.

Now, more than ever, Obi-Wan had to meet this man. Any Master, if that's what Kanan was, that would approve of a light saber design like this was either a crazy nutcase who had no business being around people (much less children) or a brilliant tactician who they could use in the war. Either way, Kenobi would have an interesting afternoon.

The duo walked through the corridors, and into the messenger hall. All transmissions for the Jedi temple were fed through this room. The place practically buzzed with frequency static. Droids roamed the floors, and workers kept their heads down, trying not to miss any byte of data that would come through. Thorough work was of the upmost importance. But today, Kenobi was not waiting for a message, he was here to send one. He and Ezra walked up to a small screen.

"Now, you said you're from Lothal right?" Kenobi had only heard of that planet in passing. To both the Separatists, and the Republic, Lothal (and the other fringe planets) were so far out of the way that most people forgot they existed. Why would a Jedi be stationed out so far? Was this Kanan Jarrus a deserter? Had he turn tail and ran from the wars? Did he even exist at all?

Kenobi typed in the coordinates of Lothal, something he looked up earlier that morning, and waited for some kind of a response.

What exactly was Ezra supposed to do now? It was one thing to contact Lothal, but when they did and found out that Kanan wasn't there (or probably didn't exist yet) what exactly was he to tell them? It's not like he could simply explain the situation, history might change for the worst. He felt his heart beating wildly. Slamming against his rib cage, and knocking into his stomach pits, and finally ricocheting off of his sides. Could Kenobi sense his anxiety? His stress. Force, Ezra wished he had been better at mental shielding.

"Huh," Kenobi typed against the computer pad once more. Yet, the only thing the two saw was a blank screen. "Apparently the planet is out of range. We can't seem to get a signal there."

And Ezra, for the umpteenth time since he'd been on Corusant, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I hate to just leave your Master with no confirmation of your safety," Obi-Wan began.

"It's alright," Ezra said as he slowly backed away, "He knows I'm on Corusant, the safest place in the galaxy, right?"

"Yes, that is true." Obi-Wan said, the small sound of suspicion in his voice, "But still, it only seems right to let him know-"

"It's fine Master," Ezra said, a little too quickly, "I'm sure he knows I'm fine. And besides, I do need to return, Caleb told me he'd give me a tour." That was a lie…but it was still the best excuse Ezra had. He bowed needlessly and quickly slipped through the door way before Kenobi could ask anything more.

"Right," Obi-Wan said, "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

Ezra made a mental note to avoid Master Kenobi as much as possible from now on. That entire episode was too close for comfort. But even as he walked through the hallway, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. As if there was something important he was overlooking. And the more he thought about his time with Obi-Wan, the more he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met, or at least seen, the Jedi Master sometime before. But where? And how?

Perhaps now he could try and understand what it was the Force wanted him to do here, so he could do it and leave. Did it have something to do with Obi-Wan? Was that why Ezra was getting this rash of déjà vu all of a sudden? But what exactly could-

"Padawan Dev?" Ezra snapped his head around to see Master Depa Billaba walk towards him.

"Master?"

"A word, if you please." She smiled slightly and, gently guided him through the hallway, "I wish to speak to you about something important."

Great, now what?

"Don't fret, you're not in trouble. I just want to clarify something." Depa Billaba was a patient woman. Patience was important when you had a Padawan like Caleb. Questions flew past that boy's mouth faster than blaster fire. She practically raised him, but Dev Morgan, Caleb's new friend, was having the strangest effect on her padawan. Not that this sudden change was a bad thing, she had never seen Caleb so protective of anyone. And, she would never admit this to the boy, he did not seem to have any friends. Sure, the Jedi order preached against forming attachments, but that didn't meant closing oneself off completely. When ever training was over, she noticed that Caleb skulked away into his room, never to be seen until the next day. He would sometimes take his meals in his quarters, or alone in the fields. He never went roaming the city with companions. It was unsettling for one so young.

The two reached the end of the hallway, and walked out into the fresh sunlight. Billaba glanced down at young Dev, he looked as nervous as Caleb did the first time she trained with him. It was uncanny how alike those two were. It went beyond light saber forms, and fighting styles. It was etched in the way the glanced at the temple, the way they seemed to shrink at the thought of getting close to others. Perhaps this was why Caleb had become so infatuated with this boy. The two were more alike than either of them realized.

"So," Master Billaba began, "How are you enjoying the temple?"

Ezra's face lit up, "Oh, it's wonderful. It feels like I've found another home."

She smiled slightly, "That is wonderful to hear. I'm sure your Master must have had that in his reasoning's for sending you here. Though, I must admit, you seem to have the strangest influence on Caleb."

Ezra nearly felt his spine freeze, "Not a bad influence, I hope."

"Oh no, on the contrary. I've never seen Caleb grow so close to anyone. Ever. These days he seems more concerned with fighting Separatists than making friends."

Even worse, sometimes Depa caught wind of the others making light of Caleb's questioning nature. Granted, Caleb asked questions, but that was pricesly the reason why she chose him as her student. Questions lead the way to deeper examination, and she hated the idea of Caleb's curiosity being stifled because others did not see the importance of it. But Dev was a bundle of questions himself. Where did he come from? Why would he design his light saber that way? Why couldn't she locate his name in any of the Holocron lists? Why was Caleb suddenly so protective of him? Dev Morgan was an enigma.

The two stopped at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city. The Temple was just behind them, looming like a guardian. She could sense Dev's fear. His nervous mind rippled through the force. This boy was searching for something, franticly searching for something important. It seemed to be at the base of his very core, a slow, sickly feeling that he needed to find some kind of…path. But it was shrouded by doubt and fear. Always fear, everywhere he turned.

"Dev?" she asked.

"Yes Master?"

"You remember how I told you that you'd be under my tutelage while you remained here?"

Ezra nodded.

"Well, what that means is that I am going to train you as hard as I can. But," she placed her hand on Ezra's shoulder, "That also means I'm going to do everything I can to keep you out of harm's way and make you comfortable. You're my student now, just as Caleb is." She looked into his eyes, blue and deep, they reminded her of Caleb's the day she first saw him. "You have nothing to fear."

And as she spoke, Billaba felt the fear melt away from Dev's heart, replaced with a warm glow. "Thank you Master," he said.

Perhaps, whatever path he was on, it had something to do with Caleb. The two boys were so alike they were practically brothers, and if it did have something to do with Caleb, then that meant it had something to do with her. Caleb was her student after all, and now, so was Dev. "The Force often leads us to the people who help us to grow, has your Master ever told you that?" she asked.

Ezra shook his head, Kanan never really talked much about that kind of stuff.

"Do you believe I've been lead here for some greater purpose Master?" Ezra asked.

Depa Billaba only stared out into the vast city of Corusant, "That is not for me to decide, however, I suggest further contemplation might help you on your path."

The job of a Master was to help illuminate, but allow the student to choose for himself. Whatever path Dev Morgan chose to walk, Depa Billaba would be there to help clear the way for him. She would not let him, or Caleb, lose themselves to doubt.

"Perhaps you should go find Caleb, I'm sure he's looking everywhere for you."

Ezra bowed slightly and walked back to the temple.

She turned to see him disappear behind the Temple walls.

"I hope you find what it is you seek young one."

* * *

 _Perhaps Master Billaba is right_ , Ezra thought as he navigated his way into the Temple. Clearly, the Force had brought him here for a reason…and most signs pointed towards it being Caleb. Hera often said that things happened for a reason, and even during meditation, Kanan always hinted at something greater than himself guiding them.

"Always remember Ezra, the Force guides us to where we need to be."

Ezra never really understood that. Was everything planned out then? Was this whole time travel thing just another lesson to be learned? Or…was Ezra here to help someone? Master Billaba's words rung in his mind.

 _I've never seen Caleb grow so close to anyone. Ever._

"Caleb?" Ezra whispered. Was Caleb the reason he was here? Well, Caleb was the first person he had met since being here, and pretty much the only person Ezra could fully trust. And even Master Billaba noticed a strong change in Caleb's demeanor whenever Ezra was around. Ezra shrugged, it made about as much sense as everything else that had happened since he's been there.

If Caleb _was_ the person Ezra was meant to help, then what exactly would Caleb need help with? It definitely couldn't be studying. Or asking questions, Caleb seemed to have those things locked up. Perhaps, it was time do a little fishing.

Ezra walked into the dorm room he shared with Caleb. He knocked twice, and then entered.

"Caleb?" Ezra asked.

On the far side of the room, Caleb sat going over his notes from the day's lecture. His eyes scanned each page in a frenzy. Ezra could tell he wasn't really studying. He could feel Caleb's anxiety rising to his throat. Ezra plopped down on the bed. Maybe Caleb needed help with relaxing.

"Caleb," Ezra called again.

And like magic, Caleb looked up, and nearly jumped. "Dev, you're alright." He nearly spilled his paperwork all over the floor rushing to Ezra's side, "What did Master Kenobi want? What did you tell him?"

Ezra just waved the questions away, "It's nothing. He just wanted to ask me some questions about my master is all."

How exactly was Kanan doing? Ever since he got here, he tried not to think too much about him. If he thought about Kanan searching all throughout Lothal, trying to find him, he'd just feel guiltier than he already did…he'd also feel more terrified than ever. When he got back, Kanan, and the entire crew would kill him. And then they'd find a way to bring him back to life so they could kill him all over again.

"You master?" Caleb asked. "What for?"

Ezra just shrugged, "Don't know, but it's over now."

And frankly, Ezra was glad for that. He knew Kanan wasn't on Lothal. In fact there was a better chance that Kanan was somewhere in this Temple on Corusant. Ezra imagined Kanan would be young. Younger than even Caleb, perhaps he was still a youngling, or maybe he was so young that he hadn't been taken from his parents yet. Who knew? Kanan was secretive about his past. Ezra really had no clue how old his future master was in this era, or if he were even born yet.

Caleb's palm met his face, "Dev, you can't just be so cava-"

"Caleb," Ezra interrupted, "How often do you go out into the city to just relax with your friends?"

Caleb nearly stumbled from the perch of the bed, "W-what kind of a question is that?"

It was ironic that Caleb, the king of questions, would ask that.

"It's a good question," Ezra said, "And one I need you to answer. How often do you just hang out with your friends?"

Caleb rolled his shoulders over, and allowed his hair to block his face. "I don't really go out much. I've got my training to worry about."

Ezra cocked his eyebrow, "Well, classes are done for the day right?"

Caleb nodded. "Why?"

"You and I are going out." Ezra nearly leapt from the bed, and into Caleb's closet. "Come on, we need to get you something comfortable to wear. We can't party in these robes."

"Party?" Caleb said as he rose to meet Ezra, "We can't go out. It's too…we're not…Dev stop it."

But Ezra had already dug out an old t-shirt, and a wrinkled pair of pants and thrown them Caleb's way. "Shut up and get dressed. You and I are gonna party."

The Force might not have sent Ezra here to help Caleb relax…but he would be damned if he would let his new friend drown himself in a life with no companions. Ezra had lived that life. It was tough, far too tough a life for someone as kind as Caleb. Ezra was determined to get Caleb to loosen up no matter what. Time paradox or no time paradox.

"Just trust me on this. You're gonna love it."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dev…are you sure about this?" Caleb asked. He wasn't really used to being this far away from the Temple without his master with him. It wasn't exactly against the rules to travel into Corusant unchaperoned, but it wasn't exactly encouraged either.

The two stood at a tall door, leading into a dark night club that was barely lit. The nightlife of Corusant, Dev had heard, was legendary. There were all types of girls, and vendors whose merchandise was…less than legal.

Ezra just shifted his eyes from one side to the other, "Of course. Look, it won't hurt to get a little culture into our education, would it?"

"Dev, I wouldn't count a night club as 'culture'."

Ezra just rolled his eyes, and shoved Caleb through the door. "Come on, you need a good time, and I'm just the guy to give it to ya'."

"H-how did you even find this place?" Caleb asked as he dug his heels into the asphalt. It wasn't like him to just blindly go into the unknown with no knowledge of the place. That was one of the biggest mistakes anyone could make. "A-and not all places are fond of Jedi, Dev."

"And that's why I had you change into something less conspicuous." Ezra gestured to the wrinkled shirt, and faded pants that Caleb now wore. It wasn't going to win him any fashion accolades, but it served their purpose. "And as long as we keep our weapons hidden, no one will know."

"But that still doesn't explain how you heard about this place," Caleb said.

Well, it didn't. To be honest, Ezra knew nothing about Corusant, let alone its bars and nightspots. When he concocted this little plan of his, and pushed Caleb out the Temple gates and into the wider array of the city, he had no idea where he was going. He had just wandered through the city (with Caleb in tow) and came across the first non-shady club he could fine, which just happened to be this little establishment. _The Cosmic Belt._

"Just trust me," he told Caleb. Frankly, Ezra was just trying to convince himself way more than he was talking to Caleb. But luckily, as Kanan would say, "The Force will guide you."

Ezra pushed Caleb inside. There was no turning back now. On Lothal, most people didn't really care too much about children in clubs, or bars. As long as they didn't get in the way, no one said anything. And, what was most important was the attitude that you presented. If you acted like you were supposed to be there, most people left you alone. However…if you looked like you just escaped a cloud-car crash (like how Caleb looked now) then things could get a little troublesome. But no matter, Ezra took Caleb here to get him to loosen up.

The club was dark on all sides. Lights flashed from point to point, lighting up the floors in rhythmic sequences. Red after blue after green after yellow. If Ezra looked too closely, he might have been placed in a trance. There was so much energy here. Dancers, drunkards, gamblers, soldiers, all huddled together hoping to forget their lives for one night.

"Check it out," Ezra said pointing to the far end, a large bar was situated right in the center of the wall. "We should get a drink."

"Dev, we're not old enough."

"I didn't mean an alcoholic drink. I meant like…juice." Ezra shrugged. "You know, I have this one Lasat friend who loves this kind of Caf that's only found on Corusant. I've been dying to try it."

Caleb only looked on, "Alright. B-but we can't stay long."

Ezra patted Caleb's shoulder and smiled, "Right, right. We'll just dance a little, maybe have a few—non-alcoholic—drinks, and we'll be on our way. No problem." Ezra pointed out to one of the empty tables, "Just sit right there and I'll be back."

Caleb shook his head, "Alright fine. But just for a little while." He stood back as his friend disappeared into the crowd. He didn't like this. His hands kept shrinking back to his lightsaber hilt. He walked over to the table, and sat down.

 _Just relax._ There was no reason to be nervous. It was just a dance club. Caleb had never been to one, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least _try_ to have a good time. He tapped his fingers against the table, and perused the club. The music was nice, he had to admit. And it would be nice to eat something that wasn't Temple food. Maybe Dev had the right idea.

"Hey there cutie."

Amidst the bad dancers and artificial fog, stood a tall woman with blonde hair that fell down to her shoulders. Caleb looked to his left, then to his right, and finally pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She leaned in, her lips as full as his book full of notes. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before."

Caleb tried not to let his face turn red. He was a Jedi and Jedi know how to keep cool under pressure. "I'm just visiting with my friend."

She looked around, "Really? Is he as cute as you?"

Was she flirting with him? That couldn't be right. No one ever flirted with him, mainly because at the Temple romantic attachments were forbidden, but even if they weren't, Caleb still doubted any girl would find him interesting. Not with his pointed ears and sharp nose.

"I…uh…" Caleb heard himself stammer. This was more nerve wracking then practicing in front of Master Billaba.

"Sherry?" And out of the darkness came another voice. A man's. Deep and powerful. "Who's this loser?" The man, now out and in full view, had short dark hair that sat atop his head. His shoulders were heavy and his boots stomped against the floor so loudly that they almost drowned out the music.

It only took a few seconds for Caleb to register that this man, while physically intimidating, wasn't nowhere near as tough as he looked. He breathed heavily, which meant his stamina was weak. He shifted from one heavy-booted foot to the other, which meant his balance was minimal. All he had going for him was his loud voice and stupid hair….and even that wasn't really an advantage.

"You talkin' with my girl, kid?" he asked.

Caleb didn't answer. Why bother? If he said anything it would only lead to a fight. He simple leaned against the table and said nothing.

"Answer me kid," the man said with a scowl.

"Hey," and out of nowhere, Ezra came forth with two cups of Caf, "What's going on here?"

"It's nothing Dev," Caleb said. "We were just talking."

"This your little friend kid?" The man asked, jabbing his thumb towards Ezra. "You two out on a little play date?"

Ezra gently put the two cups down on to the table, and smiled. "And what if we are?" He moved closer, until his and the man's noses were practically kissing. "You wanna make something of it?"

"Step away kid," the man said.

Caleb leapt from his seat and placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Dev, this isn't worth it. Let's just go."

But Ezra didn't listen. He had known men like this all on Lothal. Big, stupid blowhards who did everything they could to pick on others. When he was younger, Ezra might have run away, but not now. Not when he had someone else to protect. Not when he had faced Inquisitors, Storm Troopers, and monsters of every creed.

"Step off kid," the man said again.

But Ezra didn't budge.

The music pulsated, the lights blazed and in one shot, the man lunged. His arm swinging a wide arc towards Ezra's head.

And Ezra ducked, and shoved with all of his might, sending the man sailing backwards, and crashing onto the ground.

"You were saying?" Ezra said with a cocky grin.

The man slowly stood, wiped the blood from the side of his mouth, and grinned. "You're gonna pay for that."

Caleb stood by Ezra's side, "No one's threatens my friend."

"Really?" The man lifted his hands, and more men (members of his gang perhaps?) stood by his side, "If you get to fight with your friend…then I get to fight with mine."

In minutes Caleb and Ezra were surrounded, they stood back to back, their hands at their sides.

"Alright," Caleb whispered, "These guys won't be too big a problem."

"You're right about that," Ezra agreed.

Neither boys had been in such a situation before. They had fought, but never in a club with so many distractions, and variables that could go wrong. They could slip. They could be blinded by the dancing lights. One of those thugs could have a weapon. Still, they never feared anything. Not with the other standing beside him.

The attackers lunged, all at once. Ezra dodged. Caleb kicked. Bottles smashed against the ground, and people shouted louder than even the music could overpower.

"Dev, watch your back!" Caleb yelled.

"No problem," Ezra said as he dodged a stray punch to his forehead. These guys weren't even good brawlers, let alone good fighters. It was almost too easy.

"Get those little brats!" someone yelled. And before long, it seemed like the whole club (dancers, drunkards, and patrons) were all shoving and pushing and trying to knock each other's heads off. Ezra and Caleb didn't need their force-sensitivity to know this ordeal had spiraled out of control.

Caleb looked around him and knew that it was time to go. "We've gotta get out of here Dev."

And for once, Ezra didn't argue. "Yeah. Let's go."

The boys pushed and shoved their way through a violent crowd, trying to move as quickly as possible.

"You little brats aren't going anywhere!" The man said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a shiny black blaster. "No one disrespects me!" He pointed it straight at Ezra's head.

In one shot, a blue bolt of flare ran from the blaster's barrel and charged forth. Caleb, with all the instinct his training had prepared him with, shoved Ezra to the ground and pulled out his lightsaber. He flicked it on, and its light bathed his face in a blue hue. The bolt bounced off of the saber, and careened towards an off-kilter curtain that hung too low to the ground.

And it caught on fire.

The small blaze turned into a huge inferno. All the brawlers stopped, looked towards the flames, and screamed.

"We need to get out of here."

"Let's go. Let's go."

They all rushed the door at once. Caleb grabbed hold of Ezra's arm and yanked him from the ground. "We've gotta get out of here," he said.

Caleb and Ezra, along with the rest of the patrons, ran from the burning building. And as they filled the streets and watched the flames reach towards the sky, the boys could only utter one word to sum up their entire evening.

"Oops."


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay," Ezra said, "Just calm down. Everything's gonna be fine."

After their little "outing", Ezra and Caleb rushed back to the Jedi temple, and barricaded themselves in their room. It wasn't that they were afraid…not really. No one could blame them. They were just defending themselves from a group of thugs. And it wasn't _really_ their fault that the place burned down. And of course the night club owner had some kind of insurance…and no one got hurt…so really, there was nothing to worry about.

"We are dead Dev. Absolutely dead." Caleb said. The boy was sitting on top of his bunk, fighting back the urge to bury himself under his comforter. "T-this has never happened before. W-we weren't even supposed to be out!"

"Hold on," Ezra said as he sat on the opposite side, "There's no rule against us being out. And it's not really our fault. I-I mean, that guy pulled a blaster on us, and we defended ourselves."

"But did out self-defense really have to include _burning down_ the building?"

"Okay, okay, look…" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, "There's no actual proof that we burned it down. I-it could have been from anything!"

Caleb merely tilted his head and frowned. "I don't even _need_ the Force to know that you don't believe that."

Ezra flopped down onto the bed and sighed, "Look, we'll just get some rest. And if worse comes to worse we'll just explain what happened. I'm sure everything will be fine."

* * *

Everything was not fine. Somehow, the rest of the Temple had heard about the boys "excursion" the other night. Obi-Wan was disappointed. Deba Billaba was angry…and that was putting it lightly.

"What did you two think you were doing?" she asked, her voice loud enough to be heard in the next star system. The boys didn't even have enough time to get out of their night clothes before she stormed in, her face red and her eyes the color of dark fury. "You're both Jedi-Padawans, and you should have handled the situation with more grace." She threw her hands in the air and paced back and forth.

Ezra and Caleb sat on their cots, too afraid to look up.

"What if you had gotten hurt?" she asked.

The boys flinched at the sound of her voice.

"What if one of you didn't make it out in time? Then what? It's one thing to be hurt in battle, those are risks we take, but at a nightclub? A _nightclub_ that you shouldn't have even been in at all?" She was practically shaking now, "I don't even think Anakin Skywalker would have done something to monumentally stupid!"

She stopped, and rolled her head, trying to get the kinks out of her neck. All this morning, she and the rest of the Jedi council had to take complaints from a disgruntled club owner who had told them that two of their padawans had started a fight that burned his place down.

When he described the two boys, one with blue hair, and the other with pointed ears, she knew who it could only be Caleb, and his new little brother. Perfect…just perfect.

"Did you two think you were cool?" she asked.

The boys did not answer.

"Did you two think you were grown up? O-or…" she trailed off, "I am livid."

Ezra tried not to let his nervous energy show. He had always imagined what it was like to have parents again, and with Kanan and Hera, he kind of got an idea. But, neither of them ever disciplined him like this (well, Kanan tried to at times). Master Billaba was different, she was warm when she needed to be, but it was quite clear she would not stand for any foolishness. No wonder Caleb was such a boy scout. But it was still a nice kind of anger. An anger that meant he was cared about…a frightening fury that was determined to protect the both of them, even from their own stupidity.

Caleb took a deep breath, "Master, we apologize for our actions and await your fair punishment."

"Oh," her voice was cold and dry, "There will be punishment. You can believe that."

And punishment there was. For starters, they were both forced to clean the Jedi Temples kitchen. All the dishes from every meal were now their responsibility, and that was just the start. They were forced to help clean the libraries, and tend to the lawns, and clean up after everyone else had finished training.

But to make matters worse, every student that passed by would point, or stare, or snicker as they walked. And when the day was finally over, both Dev and Ezra plopped onto their beds, exhausted, knowing that the next day would be the exact same thing.

"I still think it was worth it," Ezra said as he pryed off his boot.

"What? Destroying the club, and becoming legends at the Temple, known as the 'Burn Brothers'?"

Ezra chuckled, he had almost forgot that's what the other kids were calling them. "No, but going to a club and just being…" Ezra shrugged, "Regular for a little while. And come on, don't tell me you didn't like it. That girl who was talking to you…she seemed pretty cute."

Caleb just shook his head, "No Dev. Do you have any idea how much this puts you at risk? What happened to 'keeping a low profile'? Now, the entire Temple knows about you, the council, and a-"

Caleb was doing it again, getting worked up over the smallest things. Ezra sighed, Kanan had taught him a trick to dealing with anxiety. Breathing in and out, and focusing on getting your goal done. But something told Ezra that wasn't going to work. Crap, he really wished Kanan were here, he'd know what to do.

"Look," Ezra said, "As my master would say, 'there's no use dwelling on the past'. If everyone knows about me, fine, but getting upset isn't going to make it any better."

Ezra would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried. After all, he was a guest in this time period, and who knew what repercussions a burned nightclub could have on the rest of the galaxy. Or, what havoc it could reap upon the rest of time…that was a big problem.

"We should get some rest," Caleb said. "Tomorrow we have to meet with Master Anakin Skywalker for the next part of our punishement."

"Yeah." That was a good idea. It wasn't smart to dwell upon things, especially when they weren't things you could control. All of that could wait, right? And who knew, maybe burning down that nightclub could result in a good thing. Perhaps that one action could be the driving force behind stopping the Empire and freeing the entire galaxy!

"Yeah," Ezra whispered, "That would be pretty cool."

And that night, Ezra allowed himself to dream of a better future.


	13. Chapter 13

"So," Ezra asked the next morning, "What's this Anakin Skywalker like?"

The boys pulled on their robes, and made their way to the kitchens for the morning cleaning, apparently they would meet Master Skywalker there. Ezra had imagined this Skywalker person who did not take lightly to anything outside the book. He must have been some old man who hadn't smiled in his whole life, and would probably have them scrubbing the underside of the temple all day.

 _Great, just what we need._

"Master Skywalker is kind of a wildcard," Caleb said, "He's kind of a big deal at the temple."

"A big deal?" Ezra asked. Great, he'd probably some old man _with_ an ego the size of an Imperial shipyard.

They walked through the halls, trying to ignore the constant stares and whispers of their fellow students. Just get to the kitchen and begin your work. They reached the mess hall, and shed their robes. Before them, stood a tall man, handsome of features with a strong chin, and a scar that stretched from his eye down to the very beginning of his cheek.

"Master Skywalker," Caleb said.

"Ah," the man said, "You two must be the two brothers the Temple is talking about." Skywalker chuckled and crossed his arms, "I haven't seen Obi Wan so flustered since…well, he started training me."

Ezra hadn't really expected this. Anakin Skywalker couldn't be any older than Kanan. He hand an easy smile, and a stout presence that seemed to give the entire situation more light than it ought to.

"Alright, so after you guys are done here, I need you to get started on some of our ships. Master Billaba has given me explicit instructions not to let you out of my sight…apparently when that happens things get burned to the ground." Anakin chuckled slightly.

Ezra watched as Caleb's shoulders raised, and then promptly fell. He was still ashamed of what happened that night.

"So, what exactly are we to do?" Ezra asked.

"Well, before you guys get started on the kitchen, I need you two to help clean the ships. Obi-Wan'll kill me if I go into battle with a dirty looking ship again."

"But what about the kitchen," Caleb asked.

"That can wait, come on."

* * *

The shipyard laid on the outskirts of the Temple, just south of Corusant and open to the outer ridges of the air. Plenty of space for take off, plenty of room for practice fire fights. The Twilight, a massive ship that Master Skywalker and the Troopers, used stood at the edge of the yard.

"I just need you guys to clean it out a bit, and once that's done, we'll go back to the kitchen and finish up there."

Ezra sighed, that ship was easily twice the size of The Ghost, and even Hera never made the crew clean the whole thing at one time.

"We better get started," Caleb said as he walked inside, Ezra right behind him.

Still, when Ezra walked inside, he had to admit that the Twilight was a beautiful ship. It's floors were lined with a chrome finish that brought out the light in even the darkest corners. Where the Ghost had its own gritted charm, the Twilight was blessed with a sparkle that Ezra didn't believe could exist.

"I dunno, it looks pretty clean to me," Ezra said.

Anakin laughed, "That's what I said…but Obi-Wan doesn't think so." Anakin pointed down the hall, "There are brooms and buckets down the hall. You two can start in the main room to the left."

The boys nodded, and walk forward.

"Well, on the bright side," Ezra said, "We get to see the inside of a Republic starship."

Hera would be so jealous.

"Yeah, I guess." Caleb slumped into himself, his posture lacking in definition. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

They reached the closet, grabbed their materials and began working. The place was already clean, but at least now they got the chance to take a look at a ship as amazing as the Twilight. Kanan would never believe it. Hell, Ezra hardly believed it himself, and he was living it right now.

The doors slid open, and Master Skywalker walked into the main room, his head held low. "Listen boys," he said, "Something's come up. I need to take the Twilight into battle, there's a raid going on across the north sector."

Caleb and Ezra merely looked at each other, and Caleb was the first to speak, "So you want us to finish this task later, and return to the Temple?"

"Oh no. No no no no." Anakin raised his hands in shock, "Master Billaba was _more_ than clear about this one fact: I was to never ever ever ever let the two of you out of my sight, under _any_ circumstances." He walked over to the console, and began starting up the ship. "So, I guess that means you guys are coming with me."


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra had heard of unorthodox leadership styles. Kanan was one of those guys who made plans by the seat of his pants. Hera's piloting was always impulsive and controlled, as if she and her ship were one. But Master Skywalker…he was something else completely. It was one thing to head into danger with only the bare outline of a plan…Kanan did that often…but to dive head first into a firefight with nothing but two screaming padawans was just insane.

The second the Twilight exited hyperspace, Ezra, Caleb and the entire ship were under fire. The boys didn't even have the time to strap themselves in properly. There were shots, and explosions, and repulsors, and so much noise than Caleb nearly puked all over the floor they were supposed to clean.

"Pretty exciting, right boys?" Anakin asked.

This man was insane.

"W-what is going on?" Ezra asked, he didn't know whether he should man one of the canons or run for cover. There were ships blazing past them. Anakin jerked left. He jerked right. The boys nearly flew out of their seats and into the window seal.

"Alright, here's the plan. One of Dooku's generals is trying to raid one of the quadrants. The ship is right ahead," he said pointing, "We're going to board it, take it out, and then return to the temple." Anakin grinned as he looked back, "No problem, right boys?"

Ezra felt too sick to reply, and he could feel Caleb had the same uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

"Great, I knew you'd be up for it." Anakin narrowed his eyes, and sped the Twilight fully towards an oncoming ship, the thing was easily three times the size of the Ghost. Perhaps in all of the confusion, they opposition had forgotten to secure their ship's doors. Either way, docking and infiltration was rather simple.

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief, at least that part was easy. He unbuckled himself, tucked his lightsaber to his side, and walked with Anakin and Caleb out the hangar door.

"Be careful," Anakin said, "For all we know this could be a-"

A blaster shot zipped through the air, narrowly missing Anakin's cheek.

"Trap!"

The three scattered across the hanger floor, lightsabers blazing, and stances firm. They couldn't get a visual on who was attacking them, but they could sense the intent of violence through The Force.

"Listen," Anakin said as he deflected shots from nowhere. "I'll keep watch here," he tossed Ezra a small sphere, "That's the bomb. Plant it in the main reactor core, and meet me back here. Okay?"

Now Ezra knew this guy was insane. How would they even find the stupid reactor core? And how would they get there? Master Skywalker was seriously risking his entire mission on two trainees he'd never seen in battle?

Without hesitation, Caleb grabbed the device and gently pulled Ezra along. "Come on Dev. We don't have time."

And before Ezra knew it, he and Caleb were sprinting down the nearest corridor, going deeper and deeper into enemy territory.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ezra asked as soon as they made it far enough away from the battle area.

"Plan?" Caleb asked, "How about not dying. That sounds like a good plan to me."

Ezra tried to look around, get his bearings of the place. They were completely blind here. At least with his crew, Sabine always had the outline of the building, its entry points, and exits. But here, there was literally nothing they could do to get the layout of the place besides point and walk. If Ezra survived this, and got back home safely, he would make sure to thank Sabine every time she brought out her holograms of buildings.

"Well, where do they normally keep ships' cores?" Ezra asked.

Caleb shrugged, "It depends on the ship."

Hera knew a lot about ships. Their layouts. Their construction. She often told Ezra that the bigger a ships' mass, the more balanced the core needed to be in order to keep all the functions from being uneven. If a ship (say three times the size of the Ghost) had a core too far off its center, it wouldn't run properly. So the only place it could be is-

"Do you think we can find the ship's center?" Ezra asked.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Caleb countered, "I mean, that'd be the first place they'd expect us to look."

Ezra just shrugged, "True, but what other options do we have?"

"Good point."

They ran off, their lightsabers still ignited. Down corridors and hallways, but there wasn't a single droid, or soldier there to stop them. In fact, neither of them had seen any being (organic or otherwise) on this ship since they docked. Besides Caleb and Master Skywalker, Ezra couldn't sense anyone else aboard. Something wasn't right.

Caleb's commlink sprang to life, "Boys?"

They stopped, and Caleb responded. "Master Skywalker? We're on our way to the main reactor now."

"I've received some messages from other regions. Apparently, the same kinds of attacks are happening in other sectors. The Temple is sending out other Jedi to investigate. As soon as we're done here, we're heading back to the Temple. Something about this feels wrong."

Caleb nodded, "As you say Master," and ended the transmission.

"He's right you know." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I do. Something's not right."

They reached the core. Set off the bomb, and managed to get back to the ship with Master Skywalker long before the detonation. It was easy. Too easy. And what about those other raids across the other quadrants? What was the overall goal of this raid?

Ezra glanced back to Caleb, and he knew he felt the same way. Why would the enemy want them so far out of the way (them and other Jedi) just to let them blow up one of their ships…unless…the raid wasn't their target. Unless they wanted as many Jedi off world as possible. But, if that were true…then what could have been their real target? Ezra didn't know much about history, but he did know this, the Separatists were always on the lookout for the next target to cripple (or at least demoralize) the Republic. But…what could be a target big enough to do that?

And then Ezra's eyes widened.

"The Temple."


	15. Chapter 15

The trio raced back to the Jedi Temple…and found nothing out of the ordinary. There were no attacks, as Ezra had feared. No smoking buildings. No blood on the stone steps. Just the Temple as it always was.

"See," Master Skywalker said, "I told you there was nothing to worry about." He docked the ship and began to head out.

"But Master Skywalker," Ezra said, "There's no other explanation as to why the Separatists would attack so many random systems."

Anakin just chuckled, and shook his head, "Look Dev, I know you're new here, but there's no way anyone could attack the Temple. Heck, people don't even attack Corusant. It's too well guarded." He patted Ezra on his shoulder and smiled, "Why don't you guys go back to the kitchen, and I'll tell Master Billaba what a great help you two were. She might even ease up on the punishment." Anakin turned and walked back into the Temple.

"Come on Dev," Caleb said, "We better get back to it."

"B-but," Ezra walked beside Caleb, "Just because there hasn't been an attack now, it doesn't mean there won't be one later. H-How do you explain all the random attacks so far from Corusant?"

Caleb just shrugged, "It probably means the Separatists are running out of options."

No. Ezra knew better than that. This was something bigger. Back on Lothal, whenever the crew needed to gain some kind of an advantage, they would make distractions to thin out the Stormtrooper forces. These attacks were just diversions. How could no one else see that?

"Caleb, listen. Something is going to happen and I know it's going to be here at the Temple. It's the only thing that makes any sense. The attack might not have happened yet, but-"

"Dev come on," Caleb said. "The Separatists would have to be crazy to attack the Temple."

Ezra had heard that before. The funny thing was, the crazier the plan, the more likely it was to do damage. The boys found their way back to the kitchen, and the dirty dishes that awaited them. All the while, more and more Jedi ships blasted off to different parts of the star system. Ezra didn't like this.

"Caleb," Ezra pleaded, "Listen to me. Something is going to happen. I know it."

"What?" Caleb asked, "Is it the Force?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, I don't need the Force to know this. Please. Can we just do a quick check?"

"Dev, come on, we're in enough trouble as it is."

But Ezra didn't listen, he placed his rag down, and walked out into the Temple hallways. In action was the quickest way to get killed. Kanan had taught him that. "Are you coming or not?"

Caleb wasn't one to not follow orders. But he knew, better than anyone, that he couldn't leave Dev alone. What if he was right? He could get hurt, and that idea scared him more than any Separatist attack ever could. "Fine, I'm coming."

Ezra smiled, "Glad to have you aboard."

"If there is an attack, we better hope it kills us…otherwise, Master Billaba will."

Caleb and Ezra stuck close to the darkest corners of the Temple. All that time sneaking around Imperial bases gave Ezra the ability to scout for the best hiding points instantly. No one could see them, but they could see everyone.

"So if there is going to be an attack on the Temple," Caleb asked, "How will they do it."

Ezra closed his eyes. It would have to be something quick and easy. Something that would catch everyone off guard, and create enough confusion for a quick escape. Sabine always told him, that when it came to planning attacks, that most important thing was always having a quick getaway.

"Caleb, what's the most unused exit point of the Temple?"

Caleb shrugged, "I guess that would be the south end. No one really uses it because it's too far from the main parts of the Temple."

 _Okay_ , Ezra thought, _that was a start. But it was still too easy._

"What about air vents? Or other parts of the Temple that aren't that frequented?"

"Well, there's the library. Easy to get in and out of. Not a lot of foot traffic. It's also near some very important rooms of the temple, so the library would be the perfect entrance point."

Ezra smiled, "Then that's where we'll get our first clue. Come on."

They stuck close to the corners, and snuck into the library. Luckily, no one saw them. At least, that's what Ezra could tell. Perhaps there were people looking for them, wanting to know why they ditched their kitchen duties. Both Caleb and Ezra tried to push that thought from their mind, the situation was scary enough, they didn't need to think of Master Billaba on the warpath, after their hides.

"Should we split up?" Ezra asked, "We could cover more ground that way."

Caleb shook his head, "No, if there is an attack, I don't want you alone. It'd be too dangerous."

Ezra laughed, "You know, you really sound like my master. Witty, overprotective, more concerned with making sure I don't get my head blasted off."

Caleb's lips curved into a tight, jeering smile, "I kind of pity your master. You seem like the type of student who would drive a guy nuts with all the stunts you pull."

Ezra shrugged, "Guilty as charged."

The library was quiet…most people would rather spend their time training with sabers than reading holodisks. Ezra thought back, if he were infiltrating the Empire right now, the library (or any place that wasn't frequented often) would be his first stop. Naturally, he'd cover his tracks so no one would suspect there was a break in…and then he'd make his way to…

"Remember back on that Ship, when Master Skywalker told us to blow up the main core?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah."

"Would the Temple have something like that? A center of gravity for the most impact?"

Caleb closed his eyes and thought, "Uh…besides the council room, there's the Holocron decks, and…" Caleb stopped, "Wait. I-I think I know."

Caleb led Ezra down the hallway (making sure to keep to the shadows, and dark corners) and into the message center. The same place Master Kenobi had taken Ezra to the days prior.

"Wait?" Ezra asked, "Here?"

"Of course, this is practically the nervous system of the Temple. If it goes down communication with others off-world will be impossible. It'd be a crippling blow to the Jedi forces. Not only that, it would send a message to the rest of the galaxy that the Jedi are not as strong as people think they are. In terms of strategy, and morale, it's the perfect target."

Ezra smiled, Caleb was right. If he were attacking an Empire base, this would be the perfect place to do it.

"Okay, we have the target," Caleb said, "Now what."

"Easy. We fan out, find the assailant and take him out."

Caleb took a deep breath. He didn't want to be separated from his friend if there were trouble, but he knew that it was the best strategy.

"Fine. But if there are any problems, we radio each other. Alright?"

Ezra nodded his head, "No problem."

The two split up, Caleb to the left and Ezra to the right. Now, if Ezra were right about all of this (and there was no way he couldn't be) the attack would need to be in a place that no one would suspect. An overlooked area of this room that-

A crack. A faint noise that split the silence in two. Ezra looked up, and then he looked around. There was no one here.

"Caleb?" he called out. But it was clear Caleb was too far off to hear anything. So…what did that mean? Ezra paused, and closed his eyes. He could sense it. The faint feelings of adrenaline and danger. Crawling somewhere in this room. The feelings vengeance, and greed, and the lust for blood.

"He's here," Ezra whispered. "Somewhere in this room."

But where?

Ezra looked around once more. No one to the left of him. No one to the right…but someone was there. He grabbed hold of his lightsaber, and turned his commlink on. He might not be able to contact Caleb without tipping off their enemy, but it was a good idea to have it on just in case.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Ezra stepped forward slowly. Someone was there…he knew it better than his own name. Ezra turned…and found himself staring down the wrong end of a blaster.

A cruel grin slanted across a scared face. "Looks like you found me kid."


	16. Chapter 16

Caleb was beginning to think this entire thing was just a giant wild goose chase. It wasn't like him to just go along with something without questioning it first…but Caleb felt he could make a few exceptions for Dev.

He checked all around the room for anything that could even be remotely suspicious. Frankly, Dev seemed to have this habit of getting Caleb in trouble…but it was honestly the best time Caleb ever had. Ever since the Wars started, Caleb had wanted to feel like he was making some kind of headway in it. Go out fighting for the Republic, make things better for the future younglings. But all he could do at the Temple was meditate, and study.

But after meeting Dev, it felt like everything was swirling and moving towards a brighter goal. Something he could be proud of. Something he could wear on his tunic and grin about. Something that belonged to the both of them, him and Dev.

Caleb's commlink sprang to life.

"I bet you think you're pretty smart, huh kid?"

A voice. Gruff and low. Too deep to be Dev's. Caleb froze, and carefully placed his comm closer to his ear.

"Who are you?" It was Dev's voice again.

"Does it matter? You're not gonna be around long enough to care anyway."

Caleb's hair stood on end. Someone…some bastard, was threatening Dev. He could feel Dev's quickened pulse through The Force, he could sense him. He could track him…but he couldn't just rush in. If Caleb went too quickly, it could cost Dev his life. But if he hesitated an instant too much, Dev would lose his life as well. He had to move cautiously. Hopefully, Dev could keep this guy talking long enough for Caleb to come up with something.

"So," Dev said through the commlink, "The Separatists are really trying to blow up the Temple. Why am I not surprised?"

"Watch that mouth kid."

Caleb took a deep breath, and walked as silently as he could to where he could sense Dev. It wasn't far. Just a few meters from his current position, but this situation had to be delicate. As a Jedi, Caleb was taught that attachment was one of the greatest difficulties someone could overcome. To proceed in his training he would have to learn to let things, and people, go. Death was a part of life. Holding on was part of the danger he was trained to deal with.

But…he didn't want to let go of Dev. Not now. Not ever.

"Hold on pal," Caleb said, "I'm coming."

* * *

This…guy. This bounty hunter. Mercenary…whatever he was..was taller than even Master Kenobi. His face was scared, and his hands were covered in what looked to be rags. His chin held a frazzled beard, and his tunic was stained on the shoulder. Clearly, hygiene was not a part of his mission.

"What exactly makes you think you'd get away with this? The Temple is crawling with Jedi, someone's going to notice."

The man shrugged, "Well, the only one who noticed was you…and once you're gone, I'll be home free."

"Even if you do kill me, how exactly are you planning on getting out of here? Theirs security, a-and other people everywhere an-"

"That's enough questions kid," the man raised his blaster right to Ezra's face.

Ezra could sense it. The intent to fire, the smell of burnt skin cells that that the blaster had tasted before hand. There was plenty Ezra could do: dig into the Force, and snatch the blaster away. Take out his lightsaber and put up some semblance of a fight. Take on last shot at a Jedi mind trick, and convince this guy to spill his whole plan.

But he couldn't. The only thing Ezra could focus on was the fear piling into his stomach, and the fact that he'd never practice meditation with Kanan again. Or play pranks on Zeb. Or look at another one of Sabine's paintings. Or learn have another flying lesson with Hera, while Chopper beeped behind him. He'd die in a time that was not his own.

Ezra closed his eyes. The blaster cocked and then-

Out of nowhere, a strong plasma blast whizzed past Ezra's ear. A strong pull from the Force jerked through Ezra's being…familiar and comforting.

"Dev!"

Ezra opened his eyes, and watched as the assassin pushed his way past Caleb and out into the hallway. Without thinking, Ezra grabbed his saber, and ran after him. Caleb followed suit.

"Are you alright Dev," Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for that by the way."

They sprinted through the Temple turned the corner and found…nothing. Just an empty hallway, and pillars that hadn't been dusted in years.

"He's gone,"


	17. Chapter 17

Ezra thought he knew what fear was. Running from the Empire was fear. Fighting the Inquisitor was fear. Being trapped on an Imperial Starship with no way out. That was fear. But now, staring deep into the eyes of Master Billaba as he and Caleb tried to explain their situation completely made those other experiences seem inadequate.

"You have got to believe us master," Caleb pleaded. "Why would we lie about this?"

Master Billaba raised her eyebrow, "I don't know, why would two padawans go to a nightclub unsupervised, and then burn it down?"

Both boys winced at the mention of their night out. Apparently, it was still on everyone's tongues.

"Look," Ezra said, braving Master Billaba's current mood. "We know we haven't been the best Padawans, but there really is a bounty hunter looking to attack the temple. Caleb and I saw him. He nearly blew my head open." Ezra's heart was beating faster and faster with each word.

"Padawan Dev, I know you are new here, however the idea of someone attacking the Temple is unthinkable. It's too well guarded, and who in their right mind would be foolish enough to attack the Jedi Temple with so many of us here? Even with the recent rash of outer world attacks, there are still more than enough of us to take on one bounty hunter."

And yet he still managed to get inside.

"But, Master-"

Billaba raised her hand, "That will be enough of your stories boys. I expect the kitchen to be cleaned, and then afterwards you can begin on the floors in the hallways." Her hands fell back to her sides, and she turned away. She didn't believe them.

Ezra turned to Caleb, "We could ask Master Obi-Wan, maybe he'll-"

"No, it'll be the same thing. We don't exactly have the best reputation around here, and anything we say will be taken as a scheme to get out of our punishment."

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "Right, well then we'll just have to take care of it on our own." He turned and began to walk back to his bunk, when Caleb's hand caught his shoulder like a fishing hook.

"And what about Master Billaba? She told us to finish to kitchen."

Good point.

"Okay," Ezra said, "We'll go back to the kitchen and think of some kind of plan. Maybe we might even spot him."

The two boys returned to the kitchen, and stared at the dirty dishes that still needed their attention. Somehow in their absence, the workload had doubled. Pots upon pots were stacked in the sink, and glasses were teetering over the edge of the counter.

Ezra wasted no time. He got straight to work. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could get back to that bounty hunter.

"Perhaps you could go over what you know," Caleb said as he grabbed a rag, "It's quite clear the two of you think similarly, maybe you can predict his next move?"

"Well," Ezra tilted his head back and tried to think, "I'm trying to attack the Temple, and my cover has been blown. I'm not going to go back to the same spot because it's been compromised…" he looked back to Caleb, "Are there any other places in the Temple? Perhaps something that might cause a great stir?"

Caleb just shook his head, "No, that message room was the most vulnerable target here. Unless our friend would be foolish enough to try and attack the council room, that first target is still his best bet."

 _Okay_ , Ezra thought. _Then we'll know where he's gonna strike._

This kind of thing happened on missions against the Empire all the time. Whenever a target was compromised, the Ghost crew was forced to leave it…unless it was vital. Then they had to find another way to acquire it. It often meant splitting up, or causing as many distractions as possible to keep their enemy off balance. If this mission was as important to this bounty hunter as Ezra's past missions were to him, then he would be back with an even sneakier tactic.

"He's probably going to attack at night," Caleb said, "That's when most of the Jedi will be asleep, and even with Clone security, it still won't be as big as a problem getting in."

"That's right," Ezra said, "But he knows who we are, and he'll probably be expecting us…and the whole Temple to be after him."

"But no one believed us," Caleb said.

"Right, but he doesn't know that. For all he knows, the entire place could be on a manhunt for him."

"So then he's gotta be gone by now. There's no bounty hunter alive that would risk his hide against an army of Jedi."

Ezra shook his head, "True, but something tells me this mission is too important to him. He'll probably try again, no matter what the consequences. Desperate men do foolhardy things. My master taught me that."

"So if we go up against his guy again, he won't be likely to stop and chat, right? He'll just go for the blaster and hope for the best."

"Right again." Ezra shuttered at the thought of that stupid blaster. This was getting serious. Two Jedi padawans against a desperate bounty hunter with explosives? Great, this was going to be a fun night.

"Okay, I've got an idea." Caleb placed his rag down, and reached for another dirty pot, "If we know where he's gonna strike, we can just stake out the place and wait for him."

"Okay," Ezra said, "Then what? We just ask him nicely to leave our Temple alone?"

"No, we trap him. Remember what you said? He doesn't know that the rest of the Temple doesn't believe us, so he probably thinks the whole place is after him. We can use that to our advantage."

Ezra cocked his head, use the man's fear against him? That could work.

"But what if he calls our bluff?" Ezra asked.

Caleb just shrugged, "I dunno, but this is the past plan we've got so far. We'll have to cross our fingers and hope for the best."

Wonderful…Ezra was beginning to dislike this plan more and more.

Nighttime had fallen by the time the boys had finished all of their chores for the day. All Caleb wanted to do was crawl into his bunk, and try to sleep the wet grime off of him. But he knew that was not an option. The bounty hunter would try for the message room again, Dev was sure of it. So…they would have to stake the place out, and hopefully they would be able to catch him this time.

Caleb pulled off his old robe, and replaced it with a clean tunic. Soft, and easy to move around in. He was expecting a fight, so he needed to be prepared. Dev, on the other hand, had opted for his old jumpsuit. Apparently, the guy felt naked without it.

"So, do we both know what the plan is?" Caleb asked.

Ezra nodded, "Yeah. We watch the place all night in a disclosed area, and when we see him, we attack, and close off all exit points."

"Right." Caleb tucked his lightsaber into its holster, and the two jogged out of their bunk, and into the hallway, staying close to the shadows and out of sight. That bounty hunter caught them both off guard, but now they'd be ready. Caleb and Dev, all they had to do was keep their heads on straight, and remember their training.

It should be easy…right?


	18. Chapter 18

Three hours…and nothing. No noise. No movement. No strange occurrences. Ezra was beginning to think he had been wrong about the bounty hunter striking again. Perhaps he did wise up and decided to leave, it wasn't like everyone was as crazy as Kanan.

Caleb leaned against the wall, the boys had found a deserted closet on the far side of the hall to hunker down in. It wasn't ideal. There were too many blind spots, and places that they could miss. But it was the best chance they had.

"So, did your master teach all this stuff?" Caleb asked. It was strange how knowledgeable Dev was about all of this sneaking. Most Jedi would never stoop to such tactics, but they were proving to be surprisingly affective.

"Kind of. My master taught me a lot about tracking, and thieving and stuff. But a lot of what I know now I learned on the streets."

That's right, Caleb thought. Unlike most Padawans, Dev actually got to know his parents, and then…they were taken away from him. Caleb had never known what it was like to have a family…a real one. With a mom and a dad, and maybe a pet to play fetch with. Is that was Dev had before it was all taken away?

"Do you miss them? Your family, I mean?"

Ezra took a deep breath, as if trying to steady his heart beat. "Everyday." But then he shrugged and smiled, "But I've also learned that family are the people you give your life for, so really, anyone can be your brother."

Caleb smiled, "Did your master teach you that?"

Ezra nodded, "Yeah…I guess he did."

More time went by, and there was still no movement, or change. This guy ust have been planning something, but what could it have been? "Shouldn't we go out, and try to search for this guy?" Caleb asked. "He could be in that room planting explosives right now."

"True," Ezra agreed, "But we could also give away our cover." Ezra looked out the door, peeking around the corners. Hadn't Kanan told him that he could use the Force to track others? Or at least sense their movements? "Caleb, do you know anything about Force tracking?"

Caleb looked up, his ears perked at the question. "Yeah. It's pretty basic, Padawans learn that at early ages, but there's never any guarantee."

"What do you mean," Ezra asked.

"I mean, that tracking isn't always accurate. I could theoretically do that, but it might lead us even further away from our target. If I were a master Jedi then it wouldn't be a problem, but…" Caleb waved his hand back and forth, "because I'm a Padawan, there's no telling what'll happen."

Ezra rolled his eyes. Why couldn't this Force stuff be easy? Everything always came with a price, or fine print, or-

"Wait," Ezra felt his spine turn cold. There was something creeping into his bones, and spreading out through his veins. "Do you sense that?"

Caleb looked up, "Yeah." He ran his fingers across the closet walls. He had to calm himself down. Master Billaba always told him that emotions lead to bad decisions. If they were going to catch this guy, they would have to keep their own feelings in check. "Think it's our guy?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Ezra and Caleb ran from their hiding place, their lightsabers drawn and their brows furrowed. He wouldn't get away this time. Neither of them would let that happen. They raced down the hall, and with all of their might, slammed through the doors and into the room…right into the barrel of a blaster.

"Ah, there you two are." The intruder grinned and cocked his head, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

* * *

Caleb flipped his lightsaber on, and stepped forward. "Give up, whatever you've planned it's over."

The man just smiled, and shook his head. "You stupid younglings don't even have a clue what's going on, do you?" The intruder stood tall, his blaster out, and his demeanor calm. The scar on his cheek seemed to slither further up his face. "Now that you two are here, why don't you put your little glow sticks away, and surrender peacefully?"

 _Surrender to him?_ Caleb thought. "What do you mean?"

"You think I'm so stupid as to have my entire plan broken by two younglings? No, see, I know you've told the other Jedi about me, and I know their probably scouring the whole Temple, looking for little ol' me. But," he cocked his eyebrow, "If I had two Padawan hostages…perhaps the Master Jedis wouldn't be so…difficult to reason with."

He had planned this, hadn't he?

Without any hesitation, Caleb stepped in front of Ezra. "That's not going to happen."

"Really?" The intruder smiled, and shot three plasma blasts straight at the boys' heads. They dodged, and the blasts ricocheted off of metal beams, and plaster floors. He fired again. And again. The room lit up with blaster fire, and the boys scrambled to find some kind of cover.

"This guy's good," Ezra said, "He could give General Kallus a run for his money."

Ezra glanced to his side, and saw Caleb scrambling to his feet, his lightsaber on the other side of the room. But that intruder was too quick, and in an instant he had Caleb in his sights.

"There you are." The man pointed his blaster straight at Caleb's chest.

 _Oh no_. Caleb could try to use the Force to call his saber back to him, but even then, it would arrive too late.

"I don't really need two hostages," the man said as he readied to fire. "So…I guess that means you're the unlucky Lothrat, right?" The blaster charged, and the air turned cold.

 _No_.

The place swirled. The room melted. Time began to crawl. All his life, Ezra had known loss. Loss of innocence. Loss of security. Loss of goodwill. What kind of a life could be had, if the only thing that stayed true was the knowledge of losing everything? Ezra had lost too many things to count. But he couldn't just sit by and lose something else, not when he had the ability to protect it. The one thing Kanan, and Hera, and all the others had taught him, was that you stand up for family. Caleb, for all his worrying and restrictions, was family. And Ezra was done losing family.

Ezra bolted, his legs pumping against the ground, and shoot his whole body forward like an escape pod. In the blink of an eye, he had positioned himself right in front of Caleb, and the intruder…and in one solitary instant, everything began to fall into darkness.

"D-dev?"

And all Ezra could make sense of, was the sound of Caleb's voice.


	19. Chapter 19

He wasn't moving. Dev wasn't moving. With all of his training, and all of the wise words Master Billaba had taught him, the only thing Caleb could understand was that Dev, the only friend he ever had, was laying cold on the ground.

The bounty hunter merely shrugged, "Oh well. I've still got you."

And with a cold, unrelenting stare, Caleb used the Force, to bring both lightsaber's, Dev's and his own, into his hands. "That was a mistake."

The bounty hunter only smiled, "And why's that? Because I killed your little padawan friend?"

"No," Caleb said, his mind cold and sharp, "Because now, there isn't anything left for me to lose." He turned his saber on, and held Dev's close to this chest.

The bounty hunter tilted his head, and held up his blaster. Faster than anyone could twitch, ammunition fired from the blaster's lips. Stream after stream of hot fire and cold calculation. Caleb dodged, he blocked, he dived to the ground and rolled out of the blaster's range. He took Dev's weapon, (a blaster built into a saber) and fired straight to the man's shoulder.

The hunter jumped, surprised by the sudden change of weaponry, and dove behind a message machine for cover. "I didn't think Jedi used blasters," he called from beyond his cover.

"There's a lot you don't know about Jedi." Without another word, Caleb lept from his position, his saber out as a shield, deflecting any oncoming fire, while his blaster (Dev's blaster) kept him on the offensive. The defense of a Jedi's saber, and the offense of a fallen friend's genius.

Caleb rushed, no concern for his safety, no concern for the explosives that may or may not have been present. All he wanted was to see this man, this animal, put away. In a strong, silent Force push, Caleb displaced the hunter from his cover and slammed him against the wall. Caleb fired Dev's blaster, and the bounty hunter slumped into an unconscious sleep. The blaster only had a stun function, Dev had explained this once to Caleb when he wouldn't stop asking about it.

Caleb looked over, and saw Dev's body, cold and crumbled. Master Billaba had always told him that attachment was the worst thing a Jedi could do. By attaching, you are ultimately opening yourself up to the dark side, because when Jedi attach, they attach themselves to passion, and love, and friendship, and fear. And fear is the worst ally a Jedi has.

But, even though the Temple was safe now, even though that bounty hunter's plot was thwarted, it came at a cost Caleb was not ready for. He walked to Dev's side, knelt down on his knees, and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I wanted. L-like I felt I needed to." Caleb took Dev's lightsaber, and turned it around and around in his hands. That bounty hunter was nothing. Caleb had had harder fights in training simulations. He should have been able to dispatch that intruder faster than a star cruiser taking off.

"B-but I-I couldn't…"

…and someone he cared for payed the price.

"D-dev, I-"

Wait. Caleb rolled Dev's weapon in his hands, one last time, and felt a strong pull in his heart. A well-known, well worn pull that Caleb felt anytime Dev tapped his shoulder, or nudged his elbow.

"Dev?"

He could sense Dev's presence right now through the Force, he was alive. Dev was alive.

* * *

Back when Ezra lived with his parents, he didn't understand what family was. Sure, there were your parents, and your brothers and sisters, if you had any. But that's not what madea family. Blood could only reach so many places, and even still, it did not engulf all forms of what could be a family. Perhaps that's why whenever Ezra went out, on missions, or undercover, when someone asked about his family, he'd just shrug and tell them about Kanan.

"My Dad's really cool," he would say. "But he's kind of a stickler for the rules. And my mom is very beautiful, and wise. She makes sure that everyone feels as comfortable as possible. I have three siblings, an artistic sister, a trouble making brother, and another brother who likes to act gruff." His family was his. "They worry a lot, and I understand why. Losing people you care about is one of the hardest things anyone has to go through."

And Ezra would do anything to spare them of that heartbreak.

 _He's stabilized._

No matter what the cost might be.

 _"Dev? Can you hear us?"_

Because when you have a family, you do everything you can to keep them safe.

"Dev? Wake up…please."

Ezra's vision was blurred, but from what he could see, he was…in bed. White sheets covered his body, and his chest was wrapped in what seemed to be bandages, though he couldn't really understand why. His skin was unbruised, and the only thing he felt was a sharp sting whenever he moved too quickly. On the far side of his bed sat Caleb, his head resting on his hands. He looked as if he needed sleep. Master Billaba stood next to him, and Master Obi Wan stood by her side.

"Ah," Obi-Wan said, "I see you've come back to us little one."

"W-what happened?" Ezra asked.

Master Billaba was the next to speak, "You and Caleb saved the Temple from a Separatist plot, and for that we are grateful." She nodded her head, "However, in the emerging battle you were injured." She pointed to Caleb, "Caleb apprehended the bounty hunter, and brought you here for recovery. It's been three days since then."

Three days?

Caleb blinked, and in no time he was by Ezra's side, "Dev?" he asked, "Are you okay? W-where does it hurt? Can you-"

Master Billaba placed her hand on Calen's shoulder, "Padawan, please. Your brother is tired. Allow him to rest."

"But, I just-"

Master Billaba smiled, "Yes, I know."

It was beginning to come back. He and Caleb had tried to stop a bounty hunter, he was shot…and then…nothing.

"B-but how am I…still alive?"

Caleb looked over and smiled, "The Force healers. They poured as much of their energy into you as possible. It really help speed up your healing process…and I might have helped a little bit."

Ezra opened his mouth to answer, to question how any of that was even possible, but Master Billaba only tilted her head.

"All of this can wait until after you've recovered fully." She looked towards Obi-Wan, "Come Master Kenobi, I believe we should allow the boys some space."

Master Kenobi agreed, and without any word the two left Ezra and Dev alone.

Ezra didn't need to Force to feel the energy rolling off of Caleb's back. The excitement, the fear, the joy, the nervous energy that radiated off of his shoulders.

But neither of them had the words to communicate what the other wanted to say. Words always failed Caleb, and they were never much good for Ezra either. So instead, Caleb reached for the inside of his robe, and pulled out Ezra's lightsaber. The old weapon glowed in the Temple light.

And both boys just laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dev? Apparently, the masters need to speak with you…"

It had been days since he and Caleb had saved the temple from the bounty hunter, and the news of their deed had spread throughout the place quickly…but not as quickly as news about the nightclub.

"The masters?" Ezra asked, "What for?"

Caleb just shrugged, "I don't know, but they asked to speak to both of us. Maybe they want to congratulate us?"

Ezra tried to fight back a smile, if he and Caleb were to be honored, then maybe hauling himself out of his hospital bed wouldn't be so bad. His body still stung when he moved too quickly, but like Zeb always said, it never hurts to get rewarded.

Ezra slowly moved out of bed, pulled on his old jumpsuit (the smell and feel of it made him remember home) and followed Caleb down the hall. When Ezra first arrived, the temple seemed so daunting but now, he could probably walk the entire place without getting lost once.

"Here we are," Caleb said as the two reached the door. A large wooden slab stood between the two boys and their destination. Ezra could sense a strange feeling bubbling up inside him. He was about to meet the Jedi Masters. Ezra had never known much about the Jedi hierocracy, but clearly this was a big deal. Probably a bigger deal than the time he and Kanan went to the Temple. At last back then, Kanan was with him a part of the way, now Ezra was alone.

"Are you coming?" Caleb asked with his roguish grin.

Well, perhaps Ezra wasn't all alone.

"Lead on," Ezra said.

The two pushed on the door, and walked inside. The Jedi council room was smaller than what Ezra had imagined. What Ezra thought would be large and ordained was small and humble, almost as if decorating was something that couldn't be bothered with. In the center of the room, sat a small green being with ears that stuck out of his head. The being hunched over, and as his eyes rested upon Ezra and Caleb, he smiled.

"Padawan Dev, at last we meet, hmmm."

And in an instant, Ezra eyes widened in recognition. This was the same voice that guided Ezra in the temple. Even after receiving his crystal, and forming his saber, that voice was still the one thing he remembered more than anything else. He had assumed it was the voice of the Force…and perhaps, that was still the case.

Caleb knelt down and bowed his head. "Master Yoda, I present to you Dev Morgan, visiting us from Lothal."

Ezra knelt as well, "I-it is an honor, sir."

Yoda smiled, "Rise, you may."

And the boys did so.

Yoda tilted his large, green head and smiled directly at Ezra. "Brought here, by the Force you were."

Ezra nodded.

"And guided you," Yoda pointed, "Caleb did, yes?"

Caleb nodded.

"Hmmm…interesting, this is. Destined, as if it was." And with a wile glint in his eyes, Yoda gently stepped down from his chair. "Would not you say?"

And like a fluorescent light from the Ghost's ceiling, Ezra's began to understand. "Master, are you trying to tell me the Force sent me here to meet Caleb?" Ezra asked.

"Makes sense, does it not? Where Caleb go, you follow. Where you go, Caleb protects. Hmmm…perhaps, more to you two, than first believed."

Kanan always told Ezra that the Force worked in strange ways. But…perhaps, this was another one of those times when logic and emotion just would not coincide together.

"B-but, why would the Force want us to meet?" Caleb asked.

"An interesting question, that is," Yoda said, "With you two, Force is strong. Relationship, strong. Force knew it would be."

Ezra stole a glance at Caleb. "From the very beginning, Caleb was the person who watched over me…it was almost like we were connected."

Yoda nodded his head. "Connected you are, but in what way, we have yet to see."

"So, the Force arranged our meeting…" Ezra thought, "So, is that why I'm here? To meet Caleb?"

"Seems likely, that is. And now…" Yoda glanced sideways to Caleb, and then back to Ezra, "That duty, fulfilled it has been. And home, you must return, young one."

Home? It had been so long, and he had fought so hard, that Ezra had almost forgotten this was not his proper home. He glanced back to Caleb and he felt his heart begin to well inside. He never realzed that returning home, would mean leaving his new friend…his brother…behind.

"Don't worry Dev," Caleb said, as if sensing his friend's distress, "Everything's gonna be fine."

But Ezra knew that wasn't the case. He knew what was going to happen, and the fate that would befall all the Jedi. Order 66. He could warn them. Take matters into his own hands and changed the terrible future he came from. He could stop the Empire before it had the chance to flourish. He could save them. All of them.

"No," Yoda said, as he shook his large head. "Decisions like these, not yours to make young one." Yoda gently placed his hand on Ezra thigh, "Return home, you must. _Your_ home. Everything that was, must be."

And Ezra…understood. As much as he hated it, as much as he wanted to change his future, as much as he wanted the Empire to crumble and protect all these lives that had been lost…it was not his place to interfere with what had happened.

"Yes master." Ezra bowed his head.

"Padawan Dume," Yoda turned to Caleb, "A choice, you must make."

"A choice?" Caleb asked.

"Connected, you two are. Memories, you two share. But dangerous, they are for Dev. Endanger Dev, you may, if you remember him."

"W-what?" Caleb asked. "But master, that doesn't make any sense. If the Force brought us together, then why would me remembering Dev endanger him?" Caleb felt the walls closing in on him. It was one thing to never have met someone. But to meet someone, a friend…your first friend…and then have to forget him? It was cruel, what was the point of meeting, if Caleb couldn't carry what he had learned in his heart?

"I-I don't wan-"

"Think of this, you must. For the sake of your friend. Mysterious, the Force is, and through it all is possible."

Caleb glanced back to Ezra and his lip began to quiver. He would have to forget his first friend? He would have to forget the parties, and the jokes, and the training, and the fear he had that he'd never see Dev's deviled grin?

"But, if it means he'll be safe…" When Dev stood in front of that blast, falling to the ground, it felt like a piece of Caleb had been lost…and if he could keep that from happing again, it would be worth any price. "Fine. I choose to forget."

Yoda smiled, and nodded. "Wiped clean, your memory shall be, but inside," Yoda tapped his chest, "gone forever, it shall not be."

The boys swallowed hard.

"And meet again, you two shall."

* * *

The two boys walked through the Temple, their eyes glancing everywhere except on each other.

"So…you're going back home?" Caleb asked, not sure why, he knew the answer. In fact, it was him who was tasked with escorting Dev back to the old Temple from where he first arrived. Not that he needed to be told, he was going to do it regardless.

"Yeah," Ezra said, rubbing his palm against his neck. "I-I can't believe you have to forget everything though. I mean, what's that about? A-and how are they even going to make that happen?"

Caleb just shrugged, "I dunno, some kind of advanced mind trick? Either way, if it means you won't be in danger, then I'll forget everything." Caleb steeled his face with a cold resolve.

Ezra just patted his friend on his back. The other masters, Obi-Wan, and Depa Billaba, had wished him well earlier. They weren't ones for long goodbyes, Ezra knew the feeling. The temple seemed like a second home…and walking through its halls for the last time was difficult. No more training sessions with Master Billaba, or lectures with Kenobi, or midnight flights with Skywalker.

And no more adventures with Caleb.

The boys walked in silence until they reached the edge of the city, right where the old Temple now stood in waiting.

"So…" Caleb kicked the dirt at his feet, "I guess this is it?"

Ezra tried to shrug off his own feelings. The same thing he used to do over and over before he met Kanan and the crew. Feelings meant weakness, and on Lothal, that meant death. But now…he couldn't detach himself from his own emotions.

"Y-yeah…I guess it is. But that doesn't mean its over, right?" Ezra asked, trying to perk himself up. "The Force works in strange ways…and if it wanted us together now, then there's no reason it won't want us together later." And Ezra's ears began to wiggle. Perhaps they would meet again in the future.

"Force bonds never die, right?" Caleb asked, his teeth shining through an open mouth.

"Force bonds never die."

Ezra slung his pack over his shoulder, and gently walked up the old stairs to the Temple. With one last glance, and a quick wave, he disappeared into the open mouth and out of Caleb's sight.

 _Bonds never die._


	21. Chapter 21

Ezra walked along the Temple wall, (which, now seemed more like a cave). He trudged and trudged. His pack seeming heavier and heavier with each step. How long had he been gone? Had the crew even noticed?

As Ezra walked along the pathway, he reached a small light up ahead, and as he moved, it became clearer and clearer, until he was facing the opening of the Temple's door. He could tasted the dusty sand of Lothal on his mouth, and feel its gravity shift. He was back.

"Home sweet home…"

Ezra took two steps from the entrance, and the Temple slowly folded back into the sands, no evidence that it had been there at all.

"Ezra!"

And Ezra turned to see Kanan, his master, strong in his stance with arms folded…and he looked angry. Angrier than Ezra had even seen the Inquisitor.

"Get to the Ghost… _now_."

It was a barrage of nonstop questions, accusations, worries, and screams...and the only people onboard at the moment were Kanan and Ezra.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

"Hera is still out there looking for you…why didn't you comm? Oh, Force…this is unacceptable behavior."

For a brieft moment, Kanan almost seemed like Depa Billaba.

"Kanan, I told you. I didn't have a choice. The Temple told me to go and…it showed me things."

"Things you're not willing to tell me." Kanan said. Once he had gotten Ezra back to the ship, he grilled Ezra on everything that had happened. Where he went. Why. How. But Ezra did not give out the information so easily, in fact Kanan could sense that whatever happened…had made Ezra sadder than he had ever seen him.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Ezra said. And it wasn't. He wanted to tell his master everything, all he had leaned and seen…and about Caleb. He wanted to describe Caleb so perfectly to Kanan that it felt like Kanan had known the guy his whole life. "But I can't."

But he couldn't.

"And why not?" Kanan asked, his arms crossed. Ezra didn't need the Force to know his master was displeased.

"It's just…" It's just that telling Kanan, or anyone for that matter, would be like he was betraying Caleb. It wasn't fair that Caleb had to forget what had happened. The only person Ezra wanted to share those memories with was the person who helped make them. If Caleb was forced to forget, then Ezra would keep those stories hidden inside of him, at least until he met Caleb again. And then he could share all he knew, he could help Caleb remember…

 _Bonds never die._

Kanan only sighed, and touched his palm to his face. "Fine. But when the other's come back, they're gonna want some kind of an explanation."

Ezra nodded, "I would expect nothing less."

Kanan looked up, "You're lucky I'm not my master." And Kanan turned and walked back to his bunk.

Kanan had storied of Order 66, saying that he was the only survivor. But Ezra knew that couldn't be the only truth, not after he had met Caleb. Caleb was too smart. He was too good. He was too…Caleb-y, to have not survived. Somehow, someway, Caleb was alive. Ezra knew it. Ezra looked up to the Ghost's ceiling. Bonds can carry beyond memories, and beyond time. Beyond space, and beyond stars.

"We'll meet again…I know it."


End file.
